SCAR-E
by MeowRK
Summary: Every scare speaks about a scar with ' e ' silent...!
1. SCAR (1)

**A BIG thank you to all who reviewed on my previous story….Honestly your precious words encourage this small meow a lot :-)**

 **Salma bacchy and Mr bacchy…..bht mazrat k meri previous story ka last chapter apki hopes py pura ni utra …..Bacchy bura mannay ki kia baat hai….Ap readers hee tu writer ko banaty hain na apny constructive feed backs k zariya….Thank you so much k apnay apny thoughts writer sy share kia…I hope next time apko koi shikayat na ho writer sy….Aur sequel apki hopes py pura utry uss story ka :-)**

 **Sariya bacchy ap kahan gayab ho jaty ho beech beech main…Meow miss you a lot :-) Thank you so much for your precious words**

 **My Dear Guest Readers baccha'ssssss thank you so much for your continuous support :-) Aisehi iss choti si meow ko encourage karty rahiya ga….:-)**

 **Shikha bacchy ab ap issy coincidence keh lo ya phir aisehi...Daya Sir hee ko hospital puhanchana parta hai iss choti si Meow ko :-) Apnay Abhijeet centric story ki request ki thi :-) ye lo likh di mainy :-) Enjoy...! Thank you so much for your feedback :-)**

 **MINIMICK951 awww baccha so surprised appearance….I am glad to find another friend in my story section….Thank you so much for your precious words baccha…**

 **Masooma and Priya baccha'sss my regular reviewers thank you so much for your continuous support towards this small writer….**

 **DA95…SGJ AND GD thank you so much for your feedbacks :-)**

 _ **~~ HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY ~~**_

 **To all my sweet sweet friends/readers either silent or active . A tightest hug to you all . May Almighty showers HIS countless blessings upon you :-) Hansty rahiya….muskuraty rahiya and stay safe n sound….:-)**

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _His eyes lids flutter . A sharp agonizing pain hit his head . He cried in extreme pain Ah..! Mera sar . He tries to sit but a heavy iron metal voice grabs his attention . He looks at his hands they are cuffed on either sides of back rest . He looks around and found himself lying on a bed . He tries to move his feet but Alas...! They are cuffed too . He ( talks to himself ) main kahan hoon ( try to recall the last incident left in his mind ) increase his pain more ._

 _Before he tries to rescue himself from these cuffs . He heard ghungroo voice coming closer by every passing seconds . He ( mumurs ) larki . Suddenly a beautiful girl wearing a glamorous saree opens the door with jolt . Abhijeet becomes alert . A beautiful voice hits Abhijeet ears : Good Morning...! Puts the tray on side table and forwards a glass ( sweetly ) sar bhari lag raha hoga na ( caringly ) ye lo limo paani pee lo ( playing with her glass bangles ) mainy apny hath sy banaya hai ( lovingly ) sirf tumhary lia ( caressed Abhijeet's cheeks ) piyo na ( Abhijeet tightens his cuffed hands ) shouting kaun ho tum...mjhy kun bandh rakha hai ( girl smiles beautifully ) itni betaabi mjhy janay ki ( slips her hand on Abhijeet's chest ) mjhy ashiq kaho ya dewani...hoon main pagal tumhari har ada ki ( sings huskily ) Abhijeet angrily bites on her hand which is on his chest ( angrily shouts ) Don't try to touch me ( chewed ) Mrs . Dewaani ( smirk ) girl smiles again ( sings ) tumhain tu choona aik bahana hai...hamain tu tumhari rooh main utarna hai ( Abhijeet replied pagal lagti ho ) fikar mat karo CID tumhary pagalpan ka achy sy illaj karay gi...( girl rashly grabs Abhijeet's mouth ) mjhy gussa mat dilana Abhijeet ( rashly ) ni tu agar main piyaar main pagal hona janti hoon tu ( glaring Abhijeet ) piyaar main pagal karna bhi janti hoon ( caressed her finger which abhijeet bites ) aur haan agar dobara mjhy kata na tu mun bhi bandh dungi tumhara...( stamped her foot ) and walks outside the door..._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Figure ( in rash hits the file on desk ) Abhijeet ka fone band araha hai ( harshly ) Abhijeet kahan hai ( angrily chewed ) pata ni ( shouts ) mjhy Abhijeet chaiya kahin sy bhi... ( adamant tone )_

 _Daya ( worriedly ) enters inside bureau ( confusingly ) Sir ye main kia sun raha hoon ( low tone ) Abhijeet ( Acp angrily ) aao Daya aao ( pointing towards LCD screen ) daikho apnay dost ka karnama ( Daya's eyes widened as he looks at the screen ) main ni manta k Abhijeet aisa kar sakta hai ( strong tone ) Acp in extreme rash : " Abhijeet ny aisa kar dia hai Daya "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Girl enters inside the room holding a food tray ( lovingly ) glance at Abhijeet, who is lying with close eyes ( sweetly ) chalo bht sona hogaya Abhijeet ( yummy tone ) daikho main kitny mazay ka breakfast bana k lai hoon...Abhijeet ( angrily glare at the girl but say nothing ) Girl ( ignoring Abhijeet's glare ) chalo batao kia khaogy tum Ommlette ya Bread ( still silence ) girl tore a bite ( chalo tum mat bolo main khud hee apni pasand ka khila daiti hoon ) and forwards it towards Abhijeet ( Abhijeet turned his neck to other side ) Increases girl's anger bar ( she rashly grabs Abhijeet's mouth ) rashly puts the bite inside his mouth ( speaks with fire ) mjhy nafrat hai un logon sy jo meri baat ni manty ( in cruel tone ) ab agar tumny misbehave kia mere sy tu ( slips her hand on Abhijeet's lips ) I will punish you ( moistly ) Jo mjhy bilkul bhi acha ni lagy ga ( placed a soft kiss on Abhijeet's cheek ) So behave like a good baby ( sweetly ) My Boy...( Abhijeet in hatred tone ) mjhy tumhari saza manzoor hogi par tum ni ( smirk ) push the girl longing over him with his body force ( girl shudders a bit ) with red eyes she glares at him..._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Media persons bombarded on Acp and Daya ( who are going towards DCP's office ) throwing several questions . Daya ( sighed ) and tries to control the crowd . Media Person ( questioning ) apko kia lagta hai Senior Inspector Daya ( teasingly ) ap tu inky kafi achy dost hain na ( Other media persons question ) kia waqai Senior Inspector Abhijeet k aik bar dancer k sath najaiz samband hain...Daya looks at the media person with blood red eyes ( he clenched his fist tightly ) Acp ( calling ) Daya chalo hamain dair horahi hai ( Daya trying to compose his anger ,replied ) G ,Sir main aya bus 2 minute ( Days address media ) Ye video jo ap log apnay apnay channels py baar baar dikha rahy hain sab aik dhoka hai ( angrily ) aik sazish hai...aik immandar... Izzatdar shaks k khilaf jisny apni puri zindagi CID k naam ki hai ( chewed ) ye jo ilzam ap Senior Inspector Abhijeet py laga rahy hai na...Jo kechar uss py uchal rahy hai na... Wo Sab ap CID k upar laga rahy hain ( meaningfully ) kun k Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko CID ny banaya hai ( proudly ) aur CID ko abhijeet py garv bhi hai aur Senior Inspector Abhijeet py bharoosa bhi ( pleading ) ap logon sy binti hai k jab tak tehqiqat puri ni hojati tab tak ap aik ba-kirdar shaks k khilaf aisi afwahein mat pehlain..._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Girl ( in rash ) jis tarah tumny mjhy tar paya hai na Abhijeet ( taking out something from the cupboard present in the room ) main bhi tumhain utna hee tarpaun gi ( she take out something made of metal ) She climbs up the bed ( grabs the knife from the side table ) Now she is sitting over Abhijeet's stomach ( She asks huskily ) So Mr . Abhijeet are you ready for my punishment ( wink ) Abhijeet feels his voice sends shivers down his spine ( She picks up something made of metal from side table ) Abhijeet feels his mouth dried ( She is tying heretics fork around his neck ) Abhijeet is now helpless with cuffed hand….He has to make his neck erect now….otherwise the sharp prongs on both sides pierced inside is Neck/Sternum bone….( After freeing from the task….She smiles sweetly and stroke Abhijeet's hairs ) How are you feeling my boy ( her eyes are shining with lust ) Abhijeet due to much pressure on his nerves keep mum ( She caringly agar tum move ni karogy tu ye fork tumhain zakhmi ni karyga ) She unbuttons Abhijeet's Shirt . Abhijeet shivers on her touch . He tries to push the girl through his body weight results the sharp prongs pierced inside his neck/sternum bone ( girl scolded Abhijeet ) mana kia tha na hilna mat...ab daikh lia anjam ( sighed ) tumny phir ni mani meri baat ( sadly ) ab main bolungi k shor mat karna tu tum wo bhi ni manogy ( wink ) iska bhi solution hai mere pass...she discovers a hook claw behind her and before Abhijeet thinks what she is upto ? She fix the mouth spreader on Abhijeet's mouth ( Abhijeet feels something cold like ice roll down his spine ) Jeez...! What she is doing? Abhijeet thinks in his heart . He feels goose bumps in his heart . Girl sweetly: thori takleef hogi Abhijeet...but you can bear it...isn't you? She grab the knife and said huskily bolo kahan likhun main ( sweetly ) hamara nam ( touch Abhijeet's bare chest ) tumhary hath py ya dil k qareeb ( pats her own head ) oho….! main bhi na bhool gai k tum tu bol ni sakty ho ( stroke Abhijeet's hairs ) chalo koi ni main apni man pasand jaga py likh deti hoon ( in loving tone ) hamara naam...She pierced the knife inside his flesh near chest . Abhijeet wants to shout, on the un bearable agony, he is bearing now, but his voice is restricted . In extreme helplessness state, tears poured down his eyes . Girl slowly slowly scratching the flesh of his chest . His body is on fire . He is almost died or not...but he is not in his senses properly... Every stroke of knife shatters his nerves... Every hit of sharp anguish makes him feel insane . He is in sub conscious, When heard an un known voice calling the girl . He cannot remember properly but He heard the girl ( angrily speaks ) thori dair main ni asakta tha tu ( huh ) abhi tu apna naam bhi ni likh saki main ( sadly ) ab khary khary mera mun kia daikh raha hai chal arahi hoon main .She descended down from the bed and in hurry left the room after locking it from outside . Inside, He rolls down on bed in but Alas...! The restriction does not allow him solace..._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Acp Sir ( teasingly ) Ho gaya tumhara bhashan ( a crimson red grin appears on Daya's cheeks ) replied ( innocently ) Sir apnay tu daikha na wo kia kia bol rahy thy Abhijeet k baray main ( moistly ) koi aisy kaisy bol sakta hai Abhijeet k baray main...( pouts ) Mjh sy bardasht ni hua bus ( Acp sadly ) Thora bhashan uss Dcp ko bhi dai dai na ( smirk ) Daya shyly smiles...While talking they enters inside DCP's office after getting permission….._

DCP ( teasingly ) Aao Acp aao ( praising ) Bhai wah tumhary siphaee ny tu khoob naam roshan kia hai CID ka….aisy bhigo bhigo k jooty par rahy hain na k kia bataun ( angrily ) waisy hai kahan tumhara janbazz sipahee….( whispers ) ussy puchna hai ka khud k mun py kalak malty huy CID k mun py bhi kalak kun maldi ( in rash tone )

 _Daya ( angrily ) Sir please…!_

 _DCP ( teasingly ) tumhary dost ko bura bola tu gussa araha hai ( sarcastic tone ) kia karlogy Daya ( ordering ) Suspend…! Tum iss case py ab kaam ni karogy…_

 _DAYA ( tease ) Sir ab Abhijeet k sath sath apko mjh py bhi shak honay laga ( smiles ) He stands up and marched outside while stamping DCP's office door badly….._

 _DCP ( huh ) acha hogaya chala….matha bara garam hai iska….( To ACP ) tum bolo Abhijeet kahan hai….._

 _ACP ( low tone ) Sir wo Abhijeet ka abhi tak kuch pata ni chala hai….hum lagy huy hain (hiding his eyes ) bus thora samay aur…..hum dhondh laingy uassy ( strongly )_

 _DCP ( teasingly ) Oho..ho…( smirking ) Acp k honahar sipahee gayab hain ( in rash ) itnay saray officers mil k bhi iss Abhijeet ko dhoondh ni pai ( angrily shouts ) kia kar rahy ho tum log ( sarcastically ) Acha…acha tu Abhijeet ko bachany ki planning ho rahi hai ( ordering ) bus kal tak ka time ( with fire in voice ) mjhy Abhijeet chaiya hai…._

 _ACP ( tries to say something ) Sir wo video nakli bhi hosakti ( briefing ) iss tarah hum Abhijeet py shak ni kar sakty ( in deep tone ) kia pata ye Abhijeet ko fasany ki koi chal ho….._

 _DCP ( smirking ) Oho Abhijeet ny tu iss CID main apnay baray himayati khary kar rakhy hain ( tease ) niyaly khool rakha hai kia tum logon ny (ordering ) mjhy kal tak Abhijeet chaiya ( looks at his watch ) time khatam hua ( pointing towards door ) now go out aur kal jab aao tu Abhijeet ko sath lai kar aana ACP…_

 _ACP ( with red face ) comes out from DCP's office and looks at Daya….who is angrily strolling in the corridor…._

 _Daya ( angrily ) Sir DCP ny bhaly hee mjhy iss case sy suspend kardia ho ( adamant tone ) par main rukny walon main sy ni hoon ( determined ) main Abhijeet ko kahin sy bhi dhondh k laonga ( in rash ) aur ussy begunnah bhi sabit karunga ( he marched outside )_

 _ACP ( sadly whispers ) tum kahan ho Abhijeet….!_


	2. SCAR (2)

**SALMAZHV : Awww thank you so much sweet baccha for liking the chapter…..hmmm , I know bht horrifying hai….but you have to bear it sweetu as it is storyline demand :-) Hmmm , too much torture na :'( but don't worry….. Daya Sir will save him soon :-) here is your update dear….Enjoy…! Take care dear and a tight hug to you :-)**

 **MINIMICKY951 : Aww baccha , Thank you so much for encouraging this small Meow…ye tu ap logon ka piyaar hai na baccha…jo hum writers ki stories apko pasand aati hain :-) Batao Friends :-) God bless you baccha….**

 **RAHUL : Hmmm, another new reviewer :-) Welcome baccha :-) Thank you so much baccha for encouraging this small writer :-) God bless you..!**

 **ROCKING DUO : Ahaan ;-) ye daikho kaun aya :-) Agay kia honay wala hai ye di ni bataingy ;-) ap story parhty raho pata chal jaiga k agay kia hoga :-) Apky questions ka answers story k end tak mil jaingy pakka :-) Thank you so much baccha for encouraging this small Meows….**

 **GD : Ye daikho hamary chotu Miyaan ny naam bhi likha par mainy pechan lia….hope mera guess ghalat na ho….Choty pannchi lagta hai apnay apny chunnu sy dimaag ko ziada hee zor dai lia hai….buddhu ye " SAATHI REY " ka sequel ni hai….wo raasty main hai….hopefully iss story k end k baad I will post it :-) Hmm…bht violence hogaya na :'( Socho iss choti Meow ny kitna khudko sambhal k likha hoga :'( I can understand GD….Inn scars k sath kisi k ansoo jury hain…tu scars real tu hongy na….Na g na ye KATORI g ki wife ni hai…..hosakta hai behan hoon ;-) Hahaaaa keep guessing chotu :-) Main ni bataungi itni asani sy…..Thank you so much Chotu for encouraging this small Meow… :-)**

 **SHIKHA SHARMA : Aww, Thank you so much baccha for encouraging this small Meow….Here is your update…Enjoy…! A tight hug to you :-)**

 **SHUBHANGI'S ABHI : Hi Baccha,How are you :-) Aww ab ye psycho lover kaun hai baccha ye tu story parh kar hee ap jan sakty ho na…Meow ko bhi ni pata ;-) Hmm, Dcp Sir ny bht irritate kia bacchy ko….So sorry :-) Here is your update….Enjoy…! Thank you so much for encouraging this small Meow :-)**

 **SARIYA : Daikho bacchy Meow ny achy bacchon ki tarah apki baat maan li aur jaldi agai :-) Ab tu happy ho na ap….Hmmm , Abhi ko itna torture kia na :'( Meow…Meow…Meow koi ni Daya Sir will save him soon :-) but usky lia thora wait karna paryga ;-) Here is your update….Enjoy…!**

 **DIXA : Ahaan , Another new baccha :-) Welcome sweetu :-) Thank you so much dear for encouraging this small writer….Ye jo koi bhi hai na jo Abhi ko itna torture kar rahi hai…..bht jald pakri jaigi but usky lia apko thora wait karna hoga :-) Yup Daya will save him soon….:-) Here is your update baccha…Enjoy…!**

 **MR : An un expected feedback ;-) Aww baccha thank you so much for liking the chapter sacch bataun tu I feel k apko ye story kuch khass pasand ni aigi :-) But aisa ni hua :P Abhijeet jahan bhi fhansa hai na don't worry baccha Meow jald hee usy wahan sy nikal laigi ;-) aur phir daya Sir bhi tu lagy huy hain :-) wo baccha laingy apnay Abhi ko ;-) Thank you for liking that dialogue :-) Girl kaun hai ye bhi jald pata chal jaiga…Abhi ap story enjoy karo :-) Take care baccha :-)**

 **RIYA : Wow another new friend :-) welcome g :-) Thank you dear for encouraging small Meow :-) Here is your update….Enjoy….!**

 **GUEST : Awww my sweet baccha ye tu ap logon ka piyaar hai jo apko meri stories pasand aati hain….bus issi tarah iss choti si Meow ko encourage karty rahiya ga baccha :-) take care and a tight hug to you :-)**

 **GUEST : Thank you so much for encouraging this small Meow :-)**

 **GUEST : Aww baccha,thank you so much….!**

 **SANIA ALI : Ahan aik aur new friend :-) Thank you so much for encouraging this small Meow :-) Here is your update….Enjoy…!**

 **DAREYAHOLIC : Hi baccha :-) How are you :-) Batao Friends :-) Thank you so much for encouraging this small Meow :-) Here is your update :-) Enjoy..!**

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

" _Bhai Sahab lighter milay ga kia "He ask to the bar tender . Bar tender ( showing his teeth ) kun bhai daru charhi ni kia tujhy jo ab lighter mang raha hai ( scanning the figure ) nai lagty ho . Figure secretly slips a note of rupees 1000 on his hand . Figure ( he takes out a pack of cigarette from his jeans pocket ) puts his cell before him . He came closer to him ( bar tender lit the cigarette ) and whispers " issy daikha hai tuny " . Later came closer to him and through eyes nodes in yes . In low voice sahab issny kal yahan bht lafrah kia tha ,Wo Sanita hai na yahan ki bar dancer usko laiky iss Admi aur Salu k bech bht garma garmi hui , In low tone par ap kun puch rahy ho ( looking here and there ) apsy bhi paisa udhari lia kia Salu ( irritated tone ) Sahab aik number ka chata badmash hai ye Salu ( warning ) bacch k rehna . Figure ignoring later questions, Speaks rashly ( low tone ) kahan milay ga ye Salu . Later in low tone Chikowari Chal number 456 . Figure enjoying his cigarette ( smiles ) thank you….!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Figure ( in rash ) Freddy, Abhijeet ki koi khabar…..Phone trace hua uska ya ni…..Freddy ( stammering ) Sir…! Wo Abhijeet Sir ka phone kal raat sy hee switched off hai ( low tone ) Last location Paresha Bar hai….ACP ( punch the desk ) Damn it…! Iss Abhijeet ny kal sy phone band kar ky rakha hai…..( glare Freddy ) Aur Daya usky phone ki location ( Freddy in more low tone ) unka phone bhi switched off hai….Acp ( teasingly ) Waah…! CID k do Seniors gayab hain ( fiercely ) unka phone band hai ( teases rashly ) dono k ghar py tala laga hua hai…..aur wo chitrole ( chewed ) mera dimaag kha raha hai…..( thinking something ) He calls someone ( in rash ) pinto mjhy aj raat tak Daya ( correcting ) Senior Inspector Daya chaiya hai….( angrily ) jitna kaha hai na utna hee kar….( cuts the call ) He turned and angrily shouts….Aur tum log khary khary mera mun kia daikh rahy ho jao aur jaky iss Sanita ko dhondo….._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is in deep ashen darkness . A dark forest or what? He cannot recognize . On his each step, He dangles with the human flesh . Girl enters inside the room ( sweetly ) How are you feeling, My Boy…! Abhijeet, listening to her voice opens his closed eyes with jolt . She ( in excited tone ) maza aya na pehla game khel k….ab hum dusra game khel laingy ( caringly ) but pehle kuch kha lo tum….Abhijeet feels her voice sends shiver down his spine . His cuffed body jerked badly . Girl ( sweetly ) kia khaogy ( only silence in reply ) acha mat batao ( puts the tray on the side table ) mainy bhindi banai hai . A single tear drops from his eyes and absorbs in his hairs ( His weak nerves reminds him about his life ) She speaks ( opens the lid of the bowl ) Daikho kitny mazay ki khusboo arahi hai ( tore a bite of roti ) lo kha k batao kaisi bani hai ( Still no movement in Abhijeet's body ) Girl ( in rash ) ni khana mat khao ( grab Abhijeet's hairs ) Main bhi tumhain bhooka piyassa marny ni dungi ( with fire in her voice ) Jitni meethi hoon na utni hee teekhi mirchi bhi hoon main . She opens the cupboard and takes out a Drip bag . She brutally pierced the needle inside Abhijeet's vein ( but still not a single Ah…! Escape from that broken soul )_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( rashly ) daikh Salu…agar sach ni bola na tuny tu aisehi ulta latka k bandh dunga tujhy….Salu ( crying ) Sahab mainy kia kia hai chor do mjhy please ( folding his hands ) Voice replied in anger " Mjhy Sanita ka pata chaiya hai " . Salu ( becomes silent on Sanita's name ) Voice ( pushes him more downward from balcony's grill ) Salu ( sacredly ) ni Sahab…chorna mat please ( taking deep breaths ) main bata ta hoon apko sab jo bhi mjhy pata hai . Voice : pulls Salu upwards and grab his neck ( ordering angrily ) ab bol…..Salu : Sahab…Sanita apun ki girl friend thi….idhar ic'ch rehti thi….ye baju waly chawl….par aik hafta hua…wo hawaon main urnay lagi thi…..jis baar main apun usko kaam py lagwaya na….wahan koi bari murgi usky hath agai thi….Tu Salu kaisy dikhta usko….Abhi 3 din pehle wo chawl chor k uss murgy k sath chali gai…..Voice ( angrily ) uss murgy ki shakal daikhi tuny jisky sath sunita gai thi….Salu ( denying ) ni sahab….( thinking something ) par haan Sahab kal uss londy ko apun ny daikha tha paresha bar main ( chewed ) Sanita k sath chumbagh ki tarah chipka khara tha ( clench his fist in anger )….bht lafra kia ( pointing towards the reddish blue bruises on his face ) bht mara sahab ussny….Voice ( showing one photo ) yehi admit ha kia . Salu ( agreeing ) haan sahab yei tha wo londa ( innocently ) ap issy dhondh rahy ho kia ( angrily ) agar mil jai na ye tu bht marna issy . Voice ( denying ) ni ye wo ni hai…jisny Sanita ko phansa hai ( Sighed ) ye tu khud phasa hua hai ( angrily ) iss Sanita ka mobile number tu hoga na tumhary pass….mjhy wo number chaiya hai….( strong tone )_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice : Sir…! Humny paresha baar main puch tach ki hai ( briefing more ) un logon ka kehna hai k kal raat k jhagry k baad Sanita Abhijeet Sir ko laiky kahin chali gai thi…kahan…ye kisi ko pata ni….aur Sir uska phone bhi kal raat sy band hai….last location Borivali east k jungle main trace hua hai…( pankaj aur freddy sir gai hain wahan )…..humny baar k CCTv footage bhi check kia hain….par us main koi bhi aisi cheez ni hai jis py shak kia kia ja saky….siwai Salu k….( rajat Sir gai hain uss Salu ki gardan dabochny )_

 _ACP : ( turned towards purvi ) Aur ye Salu kon hai…._

 _Purvi : Sir…! Salu Sanita k boy friend tha….ussi ny sanita ko wahan kaam py rakh waya tha….( adds ) Sir par aik cheez hai jo khatak rahi hai…_

 _ACP : aur wo kia purvi ( suspicious tone )_

 _Purvi : Sir aik admi humsy pehle aya tha paresha bar.…aur wo bhi Sanita ka puch raha tha….( surprising tone )_

 _Acp ( a smile crept on his lips ) Purvi aur kon hosakta hai wo admi siwai tumhary Daya Sir k…..!_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Girl checking the drip bag speaks abhi k lia itna hee kafi hai ( removing the drip ) Chalo dusra game khelny ka samay hogaya hai ( with shinning eyes ) I promise tum bht enjoy karogy ( whispers in his ear ) Abhijeet still lying like a lifeless puppet, whose threads are in her hands….She goes outside and comes again while wheeling an iron chair…..Girl ( sweetly ) ye daikho chair ( caringly ) darna mat….main tumhary pass hee rahungi . She slowly un-cuffed his hands/feet . The lifeless body does not react even his eyes forget to react . Dark red patches of cuff marks stamped his hands and feet . She forcefully pushes him on that iron chair . His body reacted….He protest and stands up from the chair…..His eyes are searching for the way to escape…..But a hard slap from that girl shuts his all nerves…..He falls down lifelessly on that iron chair . He feels he is sitting on a fire, his heart is pounding but limbs are numb . Girl ( softly ) Main bhi aisehi karti thi….jaisa tumny kia... Phir wo auntie mjhy bhi aisehi marti thi ( a shattered shade appears in her eyes ) She again cuffed his hands and feet . Fits mouth spreader on his mouth . She takes out a hair razor from cupboard ( excitedly showed it to Abhijeet ) Tad'aaa'nn…! ( sweetly ) jab main tumhary bal shave kardungi na ( dreamy tone ) tu tum aur bhi handsome lago gy . She shaved Abhijeet's hair . Abhijeet feels instead of blood current ran down through his vessels . She place mirror before him ( sweetly ) daikho lag rahy ho na ( loving tone ) Shehzada . Abhijeet eyes did not react . She fits a metallic circle on Abhijeet's head and placed the electrodes on either side of head . She ( in excited tone ) par jab ye ( pointing towards ECT device ) on hota hai na tu bht maza aata hai ( clapping ) lo tum bhi enjoy karo . She turns on the ECT device, The knob in 5G speed moves and stops on 3 mAh . Abhijeet's body is on jerks, but his voice is restricted . Streams of tears ran down his eyes and absorb in his hairs . After almost 2-3 minutes she turns off the ECT device . She asks in excited voice " maza aya na Abhijeet " . He in sub consciousness state, when he feels he cannot stand with these tortures any more, His every nerve is shatters , His thoughts are blocked ,He cannot feel his own body , His entity is blocked in this cold room , His heart is longing for death as his body is in great misery…and his shattered soul lying on floor, moaning a soft lullaby or mourning his own death….Who knows !_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( on call ) Yaar Suresh aik kaam tha tujh sy….Kisi ka number trace karwana hai ( hearing something from other side ) haan janta hoon ye ghalat hai ( in helpless tone ) par main CID ki madad ni lai sakta ( smiles takes birth on his lips ) Theek hai yaar jaldi sy bata ( odering ) number likho 9124683704 ( whisper ) Abhijeet tum fikar mat karo main araha hoon….( heard Suresh voice from receiver ) Hello…! " haan Suresh bolo ",He replied . He puts the receiver back ( repeating what suresh said ) tu Borivali East ka jungle hai iss Sanita ki last location…! ( determined tone ) main araha hoon Abhijeet…!_


	3. SCAR ( 3 )

**Hmmm,Mere adhay baccha'zzzz gayab :-( Ye kia bhai...! Story pasand ni arahi tu direct bol do bacch'zzzzzz...**

 **A BIG collective THANK YOU to all my silent /Active readers...**

 **MR ¡ :Awww baccha sorry tu na bolo ap... Thank you so much for liking the chapter... Umm,saachi bolun tu mjhy pehle lagta tha ap bht strict ho :P thola sa dar lagta tha apsy baat karnay main...par ap bht sweet ho ab meow ko pata chal gaya * sighed * that's great baccha that you like DUO in all categories... A tight hug to you dear... Take Care...!**

 **SALMAZHV : Aww my baccha is sad...Hmmm story ki demand hee aisi k torture cruel hee hoga na baccha...Yup bht jald Daya Sir Abhijeet Sir ko rescue Kara laingy... Bus thora sa wait aur... Hmmm iss sab reason kia hai ye iss chapter main apko pata lag jaiga dear...A tight hug to you baccha... Take Care...!**

 **GUEST : Thank you so much dear...**

 **GUEST : Baccha story main bold contents ni hain don't worry...Thank you so much for your precious words...**

 **GUEST : Thank You dear...!**

 **GD : Alley chotu apology ki zarorat ni hai...macchli kahan hai * wink *...haww main Bari * Shocked * feeling oldie..oldie...Haahaaa...chalo pakshi ki confusion dor hogai...* sighed ***

 **Dear chotu story demand zulm tu banta hai na...hmmm...Wow boss kab post kar rahy ho...main zaroor parhungi...chalo koi ni jald hee karna...Best ov luck chotu...Thank you so much GD for liking this small parani's efforts...Yes GD motive valid hai aur iss choti masoom si Meow ny ussy strong banany ki poori try ki hai...**

 **Uffff chotu itnaaa dimaag...Now My dimaag is ghooming like a merry go round...Ni..ni GD inn main sy bhi koi ni hai...Ye koi new vamp hai ;-)**

 **Yup chotu ap wait karo...till then main kuch Biryaani kha k aati hoon :P ;-)**

 **Jaan k acha laga ap khairiyat sy hain Meow bhi khairiyat sy hai...A tight hug to you chotu...Take Care...!**

 **SARIYA : First extremely sorry dear... Don't know why apka reply beech sy urr gaya... Hmmm...Baccha Meow apnay readers ko kabhi ni bhoolti... Hope ab koi garbar na ho...chalo ab apna phula hua mun theek Kalo baccha...**

 **Hawww apnay Meow ko gandi bacchi bola :'( :'( Baccha ap sabko update jaldi chaiya... Tu short update dai dia... Ye chapter long hai :-) Meow...Meow...Meow ap meow sy kaatti ho :'( breakup :'( * sniffing * baccha immense torture story ki demand hai :-) Take care sweet baccha...!**

 **DIXA : Aww...baccha don't be sad...daya Sir jald hee puhanch jaingy Abhijeet Sir k pass...Hmm...Baccha pehle reason tu jan leti k iss sab k peachy kia waja hai...phir uss larki k baray main feedback deti...Anyways...done boss uss larki ko saza milaygi wo bhi bht buri wali...Thank you so much dear...yea tu bus ap logon ka piyaar hai...iss mai writer ka koi hath ni hai...Here is your update...Enjoy...!**

 **ROCKING DUO : Aww , okay boss I will help your Abhi :-) Thank you so much baccha...Take Care...**

 **GUEST : Yeah baccha...I will not show any sexual assault things...don't worry...Thank you so much for your precious words...Take Care...!**

 **SANIA ALI : Thank you so much dear...!**

 **SHIKHA SHARMA : Awww Thank you so much baccha...hmmm I just tried to add realistic touch in torture part...Dear baccha yea tu ap logon ka piyaar hai..jo ap meri writing skills/ portraying ko pasand karty ho...ussy sarahty ho...ap readers k bagair tu ye writer ni hai na :-) May Almighty showers HIS countless blessings upon you...A tight hug to you...Take Care...!**

 **CRAZY-MD'S : Ahaan new Friend...Thank you so much dear for praising this small writer... Ni dear meow mind ni karti...ap readers k critical points hee tu writer ki ghaltiyon ko sudharty hain :-)**

 **Dear time span 3 days hai...G dear...Abhijeet Sir ko iss story k lia mainy choose usi spark ki waja sy kia hai...aur uski little reflection chapter 2 mai dikhai bhi mainy...**

 **Dear basically a human with weak nerves will shatters soon after such assaults and recovers in late time span...While a human with strong nerves is totally opposite in reaction... Wo jitni jaldi... Bikharta hai after such assaults utni jaldi jurta bhi hai... Apnay usi spark of struggle ki waja sy...!**

 **I am sorry apko wo feel missing laga...aur hurried bhi... Dear baccha long time yahan show ni kia ja sakta tha... Like months or Years etc... So time here is an exceptional case...**

 **It's okay baccha... Everyone has it's own point of view...**

 **Baccha girl character ka jo bhi reason hai iss sab k peachy wo jald samny aiga...**

 **Thank you so much baccha for liking small bits from both chapters...**

 **Thank you so much... Take Care...**

 **GUEST : Awww sweet baccha thank you so much for encouraging this small writer...Tia baccha ye bhi ko Kehny ki baat hai kia... Definitely I will write more on Duo...agar apky pass bhi koi plot ho tell me...don't hesitate :-) Take Care baccha..!**

 **MASOOMA ANSARI 93 : Bacchy update jaldi chaiya hai tu short tu hoga na :-) chalo koi no ye long chappy hai...as a compensation of the previous one...an happy... Thank You so much for encouraging this small Meow... Take Care...!**

 **DAYA'S LOVER : Thank You dear... Here is your update... Enjoy...!**

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( teasingly ) Har man nay ki soch rahy ho...His eyes balls remains still... Voice ( whistling ) Tch... Tch...taras araha hai mjhy tum py... Still no reaction from that living corpse... Voice ( smirking ) marny ki soch rahy ho ( teasing ) zehar doon... Hai mere pass... His cornea contract... He tries to search the voice here n there...Voice ( calmly ) arey idhar udhar kia daikh rahy ho main tu yahan hoon...He looks at his left side and close his eyes immediately...Voice ( in hoarse tone ) kia hua dar gai...He tries to move his cuffed hands and legs... Jerking his body brutally...Voice ( angrily ) kia hua bus itna hee josh tha kia ( smirking ) nikal gai saari hawa... He ( like an insane ) wo chair ( shouting ) hatao ussy...ni daikhna mjhy ussy... Voice ( stubbornly ) kun hataon ( excited tone ) mjhy tu bht maza aaraha hai ( encouraging ) haan Abhijeet daikho... Mjhy maza araha hai... Main enjoy kar raha hoon...dar ni raha iss sab sy...His body starts calming down slowly...after two minutes pause...He opens his eyes and first time bright light distrubs him...He ( whispers ) kaun ho tum... Voice ( strongly ) main tumhari parchai hoon ( sadly ) par tumhain kia...tumhain tu dar lag raha hai na... Tum tu marny ki soch rahy ho...udhar tumhara bhai tumhain dhoond ny main zameen assmaan aik kar raha hai... Tumhari team tumhari wapisi ki raah daikh rahi hai aur tum ( sarcastically ) tum tu pehle hee mar chuky ho... ( slaps him ) kun k jor haar maan laity hain wo zindagi k hoty huy bhi mar jaty hai...!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is roaming here and there near the jungle . Suddenly his eyes caught a tyre puncture shop;a little far from that place where he was standing . He inquired about any hatke incidents happened yesterday from the chotu working in that puncture shop . The small angel rubbing his blackish hands with his shirt asks professionally " haan sahab batao kia karna hai...( dramatically ) ye chotu puncture lagany sy lai kar gari dhony tak sab kaam karta hai . Daya's heart pinches on the sight in front of him . He speaks softly " chotu zara idhar anaa " ( calmly ) ye batao k tum dukaan kab band karty ho . Chotu ( in suspicious tone ) ap kun puch rahy ho . Daya smiles on chotu's sharpness ( lovingly ) kun k main police wala hoon tweaking chotu's nose which spreads thousands of stars over that angel's cheeks . Chotu understandably oh acha ( shyly ) ye dukaan chobess ( 24 ) ghanta khuli rehti hai sahab main issi dukaan main sota hoon . Daya ( softly ) acha chotu ye batao k kaal yahan kuch garbar hua tha kia raat main . Chotu in excited tone haan hua tha na sahab ( explaining ) main so raha tha tabhi aik gaari zor sy akay ruki... Aisa lag raha tha jaisy gari chalany wala ( came close to Daya and whispers ) taali ho ( wink ) phir kisi ny apna hath gari sy baahir nikala aur zor sy kuch pheka... Aur gari jhat sy aagay barh gai...( secretly ) mainy dhoondny ki koshish bhi ki k kia phenka unhon ny ( sadly ) par ni mila . Daya ( thinking something ) kis simt phenki thi unhon ny wo cheez . Chotu pointed towards one direction with wahan py . Daya patted chotu's cheeks with thank you baita...baht madad ki apnay meri ( humbly ) Acha aik kaam karo wo meri bike hai na ( points towards his bike ) ussy dho do aur ye rakh lo ( forwards some money ) . Chotu ( denying ) ni sahab gari dhony ka 50 rupiya lagta hai ( takes 50 rps note from Daya's hand ) main bus utna hee lunga . Daya ( sighed ) theek hai baita . He starts walking towards that jungle area pointed by chotu ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He opens his eyes with jolt . His whole body was dipped in sweat . " That slap voice is still echoing in his ear . Is he dreaming ? He thinks " But whatever it is gives him a new spark of struggle, till his bro/team does not reach here...Now he is waiting for that girl to arrive for playing a new game...New torture...!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _After about 15 minutes of searching, He finally found sanita's broken mobile which is stuck inside the wild bushes . Daya ( sadly ) ye tu toota hua hai...Suddenly his minds click something . He calls someone and informs him to meet at marine drive . He came near to his bike and found chotu is waiting for him . Chotu ( sharply ) pareshan lagty ho sahaab...kuch kho gaya hai kia...Daya replied " haan "...Chotu Sahab jao ap bhagwan apka bhala kary...jo kuch bhi khoya hai wo jald milay ga apko...!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _She enters inside the room and a tease welcomes him " bari dair laga di aj " gives her a thousand volts shock . She ( teasingly ) ohhooo chupi toot gai tumhari ( clapping ) bhai wah kia baat . She lean over him and tries to touch him . When he spits on her face ( teasingly ) bazaari aurat ho na... Tumhary tu khoon main hoga ye sab . She in rash cleans her face first with tissue and then tries to shut his voice through slap . But he stops him by biteing on her hand rashly . This raises her anger baar . He in cruel tone continues kitnon k sath soa chuki ho tum ( smirk ) hamain bhi tu batao na...She puts hands on her ears and shouts " chup Senior Inspector Abhjeet...bikkul chup...ab aik aur shabd ni " . She speaks in rash jan na chahty ho na iss sab ki waja tu suno...( with fire in her voice ) Aj tum bhi suno aur agar zinda bacchy na tu jaky apnay qanoon k rakh walon ko bhi batana ye cheekhain...She takes out an acid bottle from the cupboard ( in evil tone ) aj hum dono main sy ko aik maraiga iss tezaab sy... ( huskily ) tum bhi tu jano jalny ka dard kaisa hota... She un pins her saree paloo and let it fall on the floor . There are so many small faded burn dots on her bare parts of the body . Which takes Abhijeet's breath away . She ( lostly ) janty ho ye kis cheez sy jalny k nishaan hain Abhijeet ( after some silence ) cigaratte k . Abhijeet becomes stunned . He pleaded tum please apna paloo wapis dal lo . She tease kun itny main hee dar gai Abhijeet . In great anger ( shouts ) bazaari aurat kaha tha na abhi tumny...( in raash ) magar tum ye bhool gai k mjhy bazaari aurat banany wala bhi tumhara department hai Abhijeet . This sudden exposure is breath taking for Abhijeet ._

 _She continued in great misery tumhain dard hua Abhijeet jab tumhari zaat ko mainy chaku sy chalni kia...( shouts )...magar tumhain uss waqt mere dard ka ehsaas kun na hua jab mera bhai chilla chilla k tum logon sy rehaam ki bheek maang raha tha...aur tum logon ny ( her tone is hoarse ) zara Daya na ki...Ussy asylum bhej dia... Tumhain dard hua uss mamooli electric shock sy magar jo aziyat tum logon ny ussy wahan asylum puhancha k di uska andaza ni laga sakty tum ( strongly ) kabhi ni laga sakty...( moistly ) pagal ni tha wo... Par pagal bana dia gaya tha . She in rash grabs Abhijeet's hair ( angrily ) kia gunnah tha uska bus yehi na qanoon ka har darwaza khatkhatany k baad bhi jab kisi ny uski masoom behan ki izzat ko tar tar karny walay k khilaaf koi F.I.R ni likhi tu usny uss admi ka qatal kardia . Abhijeet in extreme confusion ( repeats ) tumhara bhai ( questioning ) kaun tha tumhara bhai...Girl extreme rash yaad karo Abhijeet 2003...hammer striken laash...She in rash opens acid bottle,grabs Abhijeet middle finger and dipped it in that acid . He hollers in extreme aguish as this time there is no restrictions to his voice . She angrily shouts ab aya yaad senior inspector Abhijeet . He is almost breathless...His finger is on fire . His heart is craving for some ice . He replied in raucous tone due to extreme hollering " Ha..an...aya... Tu..m Ra...me...sh ki ba...at k...ar ra...hi ho na..." . Girl ( moist tone ) haan . Abhijeet ( in extreme rash ) tumhara bhai pagal tha Awantika... He remembers Doctor Salunkhey informs them around 7 strikes of hammers are hit on the corpse face in weird manners . Girl in rash shouts ni tha mera bhai pagal...mere dukh ny ussy pagal bana dia tha and in great anger dips his another finger acid . This time he cried in croaky voice due to raucousness . Abhijeet ( managing his nerves and stopping his body from not to fall in darkness ) He angrily speaks tumhary bhai ny qanoon ko hath main laiky ghalat kia ( he becomes stop due to extreme pain ) . She smiles like a mad ( asking ) qanoon (teasingly ) kis qanoon ki baat kar rahy hain Senior inspector Abhijeet . He continues calmly mana k kisi ny ni likhi F.I.R magar tum C.I.D k pass bhi tu asakti thi . Girl in snivel tone " aai thy tumhary C.I.D k pass bhi magar aik high official case k karan tumhary head ny hamain aglay din anay ko kaha ( low tone ) magar aglay din ka sooraj ugny sy pehle bhai uss admi ko maar chuka tha " . She fall down on floor with a thud wailing in high pitch . Abhijeet becomes speechless and somehow his extreme burning agony does not allow him to speak further . Silence prevail in the room only hollow voices are echoing the walls ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( in low tone ) Sahaab mobile toota zaror hai par ab bhi kaam ka hai...main try karta hoon iska andar ka data retrieve karna ki...He in tense voice daikh roni jo bhi karna hai jaldi kar...Time ni hai mere pass...Rony taking out his kit haan sahab bus thori dair... After 15 minutes...He in irritated voice rony kuch mila kia... Rony replied " sahab bus thori aur dair " after 45 minutes...He agains ask in extreme impatience " Rony kuch mila kia " This time rony did not replied instead he keep focusing on his lappy screen...Suddenly he jumps in happiness Sir...kuch data recover hua hai poora ni hosaka ( sadly ) Daya ( in extreme helplessness ) shit yaar...! ( softly ) acha dikhao kia recover hua hai... Kuch kaam ka bhi hai ya ni.. Rony ( briefing ) Sir ye aik tasveer aur 2-3 contact numbers hain... Daya pehle picture dikhao Rony... Rony click on the picture . It was a picture of one article in the newspaper . After seeing the picture he becomes stunned . He immediately calls ACP Sir and tells him something after moving in a corner ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet breaks the un canny silence with a query " tum tu rehab main thi na phir bahir kaisy " Girl ( weeping ) main bhag gai rehab sy... Abhijeet try to negotiate with her as daikho jo hogaya usko badla tu ni ja sakta par main puri koshish karunga k tumhary bhai ko uss Asylum sy nikalwa loon . This again raises a sharp tingling rage inside her . Abhijeet ( pleading ) please aik baar mjhy apni team sy baat karny do . She stands up like a volcano who is about to burst . She in great shouts " tum ussy uss jahanum sy nikalogy Abhijeet ( teasingly ) ussy kissy Abhijeet babu ( laughs like an insane ) kia uski lash ko ? ( with fire in her voice ) ussy tu mary huy bhi 10 years hogai hain...( whimpers ) mera bhai asylum ka torture bardasht ni kar saka aur wahin uss asylum k aik kamry main usny khud ko phansi laga li...pata hai kis sy... Bijli k taaron sy . Abhijeet shivers on this exposure . He keeps mum . Girl in rash chup kun hogai ab bolo k tum mere bhai ki saza kum karaogy... Ussy asylum sy bahir nikalogy ( lostly ) meri khoi hui izzat wapis dogy... ( in rash she turned towards him while grabbing a knife ) She in bawl tone ni Abhijeet tum in main sy aik bhi baat puri ni kar sakty...( shouts ) iss duniya k lia main kalank hoon aur kalank hee rahongi...she grabs Abhijeet's left wrist and makes several cuts on His wrist brutally . Ahh...! Tears beams down his eyes like stream . She showing her wrist having some faded cuts marks ( lostly ) tum tu inn zakhmon ka bhi hisaab ni dai sakty Abhijeet...jo meri rooh ( almost in mumbling tone ) meri zaat py lagay hain..!_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( in serious tone ) Daya tumhara shak sahi tha ye... Wohi Ramesh hai jisy Abhijeet ny 2008 main pakra tha ( briefing ) aur Ramesh ki zehni istiti ko daikhty huy ussy asylum main bharti Kara dia tha...( adds ) wo jo numbers tumny mjhy dia tha un main sy aik track hogaya hai... Jigar naam k aik bharay k gunday ka number hai ye jo iss waqt Eksar,Lane 3 bungalow 6 main active hai...( angrily ) ye Sanita darasal Avantika hai...Ramesh ki behan...badla lai rahi hai wo Abhijeet sy apnay bhai ka..._

 _Daya ( thinking ) Hmmm, Sir wo wahan Avantika hogi tu main purvi ko laiky ja raha hoon..._

 _ACP : okay Daya tum wahan puhancho... Hum arahay hain peachy tumhary..._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _She in great rage grabs the acid and pour it down on His feets . Ahhh...( pleading ) please kun kar rahi ho tum ye sab... mjhy maar k kia milay ga tumhain... She ( in mad tone ) Shanti...He ( angrily ) tu maar kun ni daiti mjhy...kun tarpa rahi ho...He feels drowsy due to extreme pain... She ( huskily ) aisy kaisy mardun...pehle uss dard ka ehsaas tumko tu honay do jo mainy saha hai...phir ye teezab daikh rahy ho ye pila k marungi tumhain... ( forwards acid bottle ) taste karna chaogy Abhijeet ( smirk ) Abhijeet ( glaring her ) tum sach mucch pagal hogai ho...She ( smiles ) kun dar gai kia Abhijeet ( stubbornly ) lo pee k daikho na ( lovingly ) piyo...mere hathoon sy tu ye tezaab bhi abe-hayat ban jaiga...She is about to forcefully attaches the bottle of acid with his lips . When heard noises from outside . Abhijeet sighed and small smile takes birth on his lips even in this painful situation too . She peeps outside and becomes shocked seeing CID there . She comes back inside the door and locks it inside . She speaks painfully " Mubarak ho Abhijeet..! mainy kaha tha na aj hum main sy koi aik hee iss kamry sy bahir ja pai ga...tu zindagi ny tumhain chun lia magar janay sy pehle tum aik tohfa bhi laiky jaogy yahan sy . Abhijeet's smile vanishes and something is alarming his mind . She ( lovingly ) jan na ni chahogy Abhijeet k wo tohfa kia hai ( she grabs the acid bottle tightly ) Abhijeet ( with trembling voice ) kia hai...A cold creeping scare engulf him . She ( smile and some tears roll down his cheeks ) meri cheekhain ( outside someone is breaking the door ) She attaches the acid bottle with her lips...( whispers )...jo tumhain kabhi sukoon sy ni lainy daingi...Abhijeet tries to stop her but what he can do with his cuffed hands/ feet . She dranks the acid as much as she can and within seconds the whole house echoed with her intensified anguish...!_


	4. SCARE ( 1 )

**A BIG collective " Thank You " to all my Active/Silent Viewers of my project " ANSOO "...**

 **SALMAZHV : Aww...Thank you so much baccha for encouraging this small writer... Hmm,Why Abhijeet Sir is targeted iss sawal k peachy bhi aik mystery hai ;-) Jo main Abhi ni par agay chal k kholungi :-) zaror team ka aur phir Daya Sir k sath sath aik nai mehmaan ka sath bhi hoga ;-) tu Abhijeet Sir jald hee theek hojaingy baccha... A tight hug to you dear... Take care and here is your update...Enjoy...!**

 **LUVCIDDUODOSTI : Hmm,bht painful tha na baccha :'( par kia karain story theme ki demand hai :-) Thank you so much baccha for encouraging this small writer :-) May Almighty showers HIS countless blessings upon you...Tight hugs..Take Care...!**

 **GUEST : Aww , Baccha thank you so much... Take care...!**

 **KK : Hmm , baccha... Bht painful hota hai... Batao it's your first review in Meow's story section :-) Welcome G..!**

 **GUEST : Aww , baccha ye dhamki thi ya order ;-) Na g na Meow ki itni maajal jo story adhoori chor k bhagy gi :P Thank you so much for encouraging this sweet Meow...Take Care...!**

 **GUEST : Thank You so much dear...!**

 **GUEST : Hmm baccha bht painfull hota hai...Thank you so much for your feedback...!**

 **GUEST : Awe...Arrey baccha ye tu bht bari baat kehdi apnay...Mere lia ye bht aezaz ki baat hai chanda...:-) Baccha intense ka tu pata ni par dil sy likhti hoon :-) Thank you so much for encouraging this small writer :-) Take Care...!**

 **GUEST : Aww baccha itni be-sabri :-) agay kia hoga ye tu agay chal k hee pata chalyga na ;-) Thank you so much for your precious words...**

 **GUEST : Thank you so much Baccha... Take care..!**

 **GUEST : Arrey baccha Meow kun sad hogi... Ye ap jaisy itny piyaary piyaary baccha'zzzz hain na Meow ko support karnay k lia :-) Thank you so much for your this much love towards this small writer... Really means a lot to me...!**

 **GD : Awe chotu... Itni jaldi sab soch bhi lia air decision bhi lai * sighed * khair koi ni GD :-) I extremely apologized k apko motive valid ni laga :-) but aik baat bolun mainy tu abhi adha hee truth revealed kia tha :-) GD , I mention " tumhary head " ab wo koi bhi hosakta tha i.e : DCP...DIG...OR ACP Sir...I did not mention any specific character chotu...apnay khud hee imagine karlia :-) Why Abhijeet Sir is targeted ? Is still remained answered...because iska aik reason hai jo upcoming chapters main pata chal jaiga...Hope ab koi confusion na ho apko Chotu...Uhun Chotu sorry mat bolo agar ap point out ni karogy mistakes tu phir iss choty sy writer ki islaah kaisy hogi...Hmm...Thank you so much GD for encouraging this small writer :-) May Almighty showers HIS countless blessings upon you :-) Tight hugs... Take Care...!**

 **SANIA ALI : Thank you so much baccha for encouraging this small writer...Tight hugs...Take Care...Here is your update... Enjoy...!**

 **ROCKING DUO : Hmmm..Mad girl na Baccha... Chalo ab tu Daya Sir puhanch gai na.. Happy ? Aur ye kia di ko thanks * angry * Thank you so much baccha for your precious words... Tight hugs... Take Care...!**

 **GUEST : Honestly baccha mjhy kuch samjh ni aya...As some words are omit.. I think technical problems...par you like the conversation in the chapter...Thank you so much for your feedback...aur apnay readers ko reply daina tu writer ka farz hai na...so ap thank you math bolo...Take Care baccha...!**

 **D : Thank you so much baccha for encouraging this small writer...**

 **SHIKHA SHARMA : Aww baccha itna bara aezaz... Itnay choty sy writer k lia... Main kia kahun chanda... Ye tu ap logon ka piyaar hai baccha... Iss aezaz k lia bht bht shukriya baccha...Thank You so much baccha for encouraging this small writer... Tightest hug to you and lots of blessings... Take Care... Here is your update... Enjoy...!**

 **MR ¡ : Aww...baccha so sorry goosebumps ka lia... par kia karain story ki demand :-) Thank You so much baccha for encouraging this sweet Meow...Ni..ni..ab ni lagty ho ap strict baccha :-) Tight hugs...Take Care...!**

 **SGJ : Thank you so much dear...! Take Care :-)**

 **SHUBHANGI'S ABHI : Aww baccha ap sorry mat bolo :-) hmm...tu bacchy ko bht pain hua ye chapter parh k :'( so sholly baccha... Par story ki demand hai na... Tu itna pain/scars tu zaroori hai na... Hmm...wo episode bht painful tha :'( Chalo apna dehan rakhna baccha...Tight hugs... Here is your update...Enjoy..!**

 **SARIYA : hmm...Tu baccha ka mun abhi bhi phoola hua hai :'( par baccha wo technical fault tha...i did not forget you :'( Coming towards your feedback regarding chapter :-) Hmm...bht painful tha na chapter...par Daya Sir agai na...tu baccha Happy ? Hmm...larki ka marna zaroori tha baccha... Intense ka tu pata ni chanda par dil sy zaroor likhti hoon main :-) Tight hugs...Take Care...Here is your update...Enjoy..!**

 **MASOOMA ANSARI : Awww , Baccha iss choty sy writer ki itni tareef...really I don't deserve this...ye tu apka piyaar hai baccha...Thank you so much for encouraging this small writer... Hmm..Take Care baccha...Here is your update...Enjoy...!**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _After breaking the door ; Daya in extreme panic state enters inside . The moaning of a girl is lower down by then . Purvi came closer to the girl ( who is in extreme pain vomiting blood )and checks her pulse . Daya looks at Abhijeet whose eyes are glued to a body which is puking blood continuously . Purvi ( low tone ) Sir...! Pulse bht slow,scanning the bottle lying near her . Daya came closer to the bed and tries to un cuff Abhijeet . When he reacted rashly " ye kia kar rahy ho " confuses Daya a lot . He surprisingly replied " tumhary cuffs khol raha hoon aur kia " . Purvi in shocked tone Sir issny tu acid pee lia hai... Bacchna mushkil hai . Abhijeet rashly " gun ni hai kia tumhary pass " Daya calmly " hai " Abhijeet angrily " tu phir ussy kholo ( pauses ) mjhy hath math lagao " Daya silently did as per Abhijeet's instructions because deep down in his heart , he can feel something is wrong with Abhijeet as his wounds are not the usual ones . This time avantika takes small jerks and vomit out more blood and breathes her last . Abhijeet descended down from the bed in quite hurry ( like he was on fire ) but his head spins and he shudders badly . Daya who is near to him , tries to hold him but he , with his hand stops Daya . Abhijeet rashly " kaha na dur raho mjh sy ( pointing towards the girl ) issy daikho main theek ( he feels drowsy ) theek hoon . He with trembling feet cross the room after taking support of different things present in the room . At every step , He flinches as the burned skin of his feet/fingers creates great trouble . Daya who is looking all this can not tolerate more , replied in caring tone " main madad karun kuch ( earnest tone ) hath ni lagaunga tumhain " Abhijeet looks at Daya and then tilt his neck in yes . Daya replied " tum yahin stairs py baitho main bus abhi aata hoon " and ran away in one direction . He came back with first aid box ( which is in quallis ) and ice tray ( he founds from the refrigerator present in kitchen area of this bungalow ) . He with great difficulty wrap ice on Abhijeet's feet with the help of crepe bandage without touching his fingers against Abhijeet's skin . The cold calmness sooth Abhijeet's burned feet . He feels more drowsy as the atmosphere he was carving for long relaxes his nerves . This time his body can not resist and falls in darkness . Daya smoothly scooped Abhijeet and marched towards quallis . Same time Acp Sir along with team reached there and takes the charge while Daya with Abhijeet head towards the hospital ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _It has been one hour Abhijeet is taken in . Daya is strolling in front of an emergency ward . Tension is clearly seen on his face . When doctor came out from the ward . Daya leapt over him . He asked in tension " Doctor Abh...ijeet kaisa hai...koi khatry wali ya ghabrany wali baat tu ni hai na . Doctor pats on his hand and replied " Daikhiya zakham gehry hain par bhar jaingy ( pauses ) magar iss tarah k cases main patient k zakhmon sy ziada unka behavior maina rakhta hai...Don't worry main apko trauma department main refer kar daita hoon... Andar jo hain unka bht khayal rakhiya ga ap...Hope he will recover soon... Daya confusingly aik minute doctor sahab,iss tarah ka case ( worriedly ) kia kehna chahty hain ap...saaf saaf boliya na please... Doctor surprisingly " apko ni pata k andar jo hain unky sath kia hua hai ( shockingly ) ap hee tu unhain yahan lai hain " Daya in extreme tension shouts ap kehna kia chahty hain doctor . Doctor sighed and calmly speaks " andar jo hain ( Daya correcting ) Abhijeet naam hain unka ) Haan Abhijeet unko kisi ny physical assaults k through bht torture kia hai ( pauses ) I hope koi sexual assault na ho...magar ye tu apko trauma department jaky hee pata chalagy ga " Daya feels he listens wrongly . He rashly grab doctor and in cracked tone ask " ap kehna kia chahty ho doctor ( tears swims in his eyes ) kia ( with hollow voice ) r..a..p..e . Doctor in composed tone " ho bhi sakta hai Mr Daya " . Daya left the doctor ( murmurs ) ni aisa ni... Aisa kaisy ( he remembers how rashly Abhijeet reacts when he touches him ) tu islia wo ( he mumbles ) when collides with benches and shudders badly . Doctor Verma ( who just comes out from the emergency ward ) grabs him and makes him sit on a bench . Doctor starts in composed tone after giving him a glass of water " daikhiya iss tarah k cases k patient bht hassas hoty hain... Bht sary khauf... Bht saary sawal... Aik sath unky zehan main chal raha hota hai... Baz dafa wo suicide attempts bhi try karny ki koshish karty hain ( he pauses and looks at dumb daya ) ap sun rahy hai na " Daya in broken tone replied " G " . Doctor asked " ap Abhijeet k kaun hain " . Daya lostly " Bhai " Doctor asked " family main aur koi hai " Daya tilt his neck in No . Doctor sighed " Daikhiya apko bht himmat dikhani hogi... Bht piyaar sy... Maan sy unhain sambhalna hoga...Wo hosakta hai rash behave karaingy...kuch bolain bhi na...khain peeyain bhi na... Andhere main baithy rahain... Magar apko sab samjhna paryga unka har action aur reaction bhi...hans k jheelna bhi hoga sab " Daya tightly gripping the glass replied " main sab karoonga doctor ( hopefull tone ) bus wo theek hojaiga na " Doctor zaror hojaingy agar apka piyaar aur care unky sath rahyga tu wo zindagi ki taraf phir sy lautaingy...Doctor encouraging Daya " chaliya uthiya Shabash...Abhi tu bht kuch karna hai apny ( introducing Himself ) mera naam Doctor Verma hai... Aur main trauma department sy hoon...Abhijeet ka ilaaj main karunga "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ACP Sir scanning the room asks " tu tum logon ko Abhijeet yahan mila aur larki yahan iss tarah giri hui thi " ( pointing towards the white marking on floor ) Purvi replied " G Sir " Acp Sir asked " acha wo bhary k gunday wo kahan hain " Purvi replied " Sir wo neechy hain... Freddy Sir hain unky pass " ACP Sir ( thinking something ) Acha theek hai tum log poora ghar chan maro ( strong tone ) daikho koi saboot milta hai kia...Acp Sir too starts scanning the walls and furnitures present in the room . He scans the cuffs and then bed as some blood stains are there on them . He opens the only cupboard present there and becomes stunned seeing the material present inside it . He is in extreme dilemma ,When his eyes caught something . He murmurs " ye kia hai..."_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _His eye lids flutter... He struggles to opens his eyes... When Avantika's face haunt him... Her crying voice echoed in his ears... He with jolt opens his eyes . Daya caringly scolds him " arrey arrey aisy jhatky sy kun uth rahy ho Abhi " . He looks at Daya who is holding his hand . Daya teasingly says hogai barey Miyaan ki neend poori . Abhijeet ignoring his tease with a jerk separates his hand from Daya's grip . He rashly shouts " kaha tha na mainy mjhy hath mat lagao " Daya realise his mistake so smilingly apologized as " Sorry Abhi wo dehan ni raha mera " Abhijeet replied " hmmm,Theek hai...Daya caringly " Abhi bhook lagi hogi na kuch khaogy " Abhijeet rashly " Daya mjhy akele rehna hai, can you please ? Daya smilingly replied " okay boss main bahir hoon kuch chaiya ho tu awaz dai laina " Abhijeet " Hmm "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He takes out that thing and places it on his hand . It was a small camera hidden inside a flower vase present in that room . He is in deep thinking... Trying to joined the pieces of puzzles... A weird thought pop up in his mind . He ( talking to himself ) camera hai tu iski recording bhi tu hogi ( in extreme tension ) main daikhta hoon..._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya came out from Abhijeet's cabin with teary eyes . Dr Verma looks at Daya's broken face , so encourage him as " Abhi sy har gai Daya ,Abhi tu bht kuch bardasht karna paryga " calmly " Abhi daikha mainy Abhijeet ka yun jhatky sy ankhain kholna aur phir tumhain hath na lagany ka kehna ( asking ) kia usny aisa reaction pehle bhi dia hai " Daya cracked tone " hmm...jab wo hamain mila tha tabsy hee aisa behave kar raha hai " Dr Verma thinking something replied " main andar jata hoon phir kuch bataunga tumhain " ( patted his back ) tab tak khud ko sambhal lo...Be brave...!_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _An uncanny silence is prevailing in the quallis . Acp Sir is dipped in his thoughts...some pain is visible on his face...When his phone ringtone breaks that silence . He picks up the phone as " Hello haan Daya bolo ( in caring tone ) sab theek hai na...Abhijeet kaisa hai...Daya replied in low tone " Ghao gehry hain Sir ( meaningful tone ) Acp Sir " hmm, ( caringly ) kia hua Daya itna low kun sound kar rahy ho ( consoling tone ) tum chinta mat karo... Abhijeet theek hojaiga... Bht mazboot hai wo " But he,himself feels the hollow in his voice...a dark scare starts gripping his heart too...Daya ( moistly ) hmm, ( in hurry ) Sir main apsy baad main baat karta hoon... Wo Abhijeet bula raha hai mjhy ( he lies and cuts the call ) Acp Sir sighed sadly while team impatiently queried as " Sir , Abhijeet Sir kaisy hain ( after feeling Acp Sir silence ) They ask again " Sir boliya na Abhijeet Sir kaisy hain " Acp Sir replied " Pata ni... Daya ka phone tha ( lostly ) bht low sound kar raha tha kuch bola hee ni "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet closes his eyes and again Avantika's face haunts him . He with jolt opens his eyes . When heard an unknown voice " Kia hua Mr Abhijeet aisy jhatky sy ankhain kun kholi apnay ( teases ) jaisy koi bhoot daikh lia ho " Abhijeet rashly" ap kaun " Dr Verma chuckles " ahaan,good question Mr Abhijeet ( smilingly ) chalain phir aik formal sa introduction ho hee jai mera aur apka " Abhijeet irritatedly " Mera naam tu ap jaanty hee hain aur apky white coat ko daikh k ye tu pata chalta hai k ap doctor hain ( rashly ) apki tareef " Dr Verma ( praising ) " hmm very smart ( smiles ) mera naam Dr Verma hai aur main apka treatment kar raha hoon " Abhijeet rashly " par mera treatment ho chuka hai ( pointing towards his bandages ) aur main ab theek hon " Dr Verma " Jaan k acha laga Mr Abhijeet k ab ap theek hain ( teases ) par wo kia hai na doctor main hoon yahan... Tu apka treatment ho chuka hai ya ni ye main decide karunga ( grabs Abhijeet's wrist ) . Abhijeet reacts loudly ( rashly shouting ) mera hath chorain please... Dr Verma ( shockingly ) " Arrey Mr Abhijeet BP bina hath pakry check kaisy hoga " Abhijeet struggles to free his hand by continuous jerking results the drip which is attach to his other hand comes out . Dr Verma ( sadly ) Tch...Tch... Tch Mr Abhijeet drip bhi nikal di... Ab mjhy issy bhi theek karna paryga... Abhijeet nodding in no keeps struggling . Daya listening to such loud voices from Abhijeet's cabin comes insides and becomes shocked seeing the scenario . Abhijeet pleading to Daya " Daikh na yaar ye doctor kaisy behave kar raha hai tere Abhi k sath... Issy keh na tu mera hath chor dai " Daya opens his mouth to speak but cuts by Dr Verma as " Mr Daya ap bahir jain please ( still grabbing Abhijeet's hand tightly ) Something is alarming in Dr Verma's voice so Daya silently obeyed his order and march outside . Abhijeet looks here n there and then grabs the injection lying on a table besides his bed . He rashly pierced the injection inside Dr Verma's hand...Ahh..He cried but did not looses his grip on Abhijeet's hand . Dr Verma ( sadly ) kia karty hain ap bhi Mr Abhijeet...Taking out the injection from his hand... Injection waste kardia apnay.. Tch...( ordering ) Nurse BP record kariya inka...Nurse who is looking little scared after Abhijeet's such attempt... Comes forward after receiving encouraging vibes from Dr Verma ...And records Abhijeet's BP..._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya in extreme helplessness state keep moving to and fro in front of Abhijeet's room . Every time he listens to such loud voices of his bro... His heart felt numerous pangs . He regrets himself for leaving his Abhi all alone with Dr Verma ._

 _Dr Verma came out from Abhijeet's room ( calmly speaks ) " thank you Daya andar meri baat man nay k lia " Daya rashly " aisy karogy ap uska ilaaj ( tearily ) ap mjh sy tu bara keh rahy thy k ussy piyaar dun...muhabbat dun... ( shouting ) ye hai apka piyaar " Dr Verma ( calmly ) " Tum piyaar do Daya aur main zakham " ( meaningful tone ) yehi Abhijeet ka ilaaj hai . Daya confusingly " kia matlab... Dr Verma ( low tone ) mere cabin main chal k baat karty hain Daya... Yahan sab daikh rahy hain . Daya replied " Hmmm " and both entities marched towards Dr Verma's Cabin..._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _After entering inside the Cabin , Dr Verma offers him a seat as " baitho daya ( humbly ) aur sab sy pehle khud ko relax kar lo...phir hum shuru karty hain...Daya replied " ni main theek hoon doctor ap batain " Dr Verma ( seriously ) " Mr Daya jab mainy Abhijeet ka wo reaction daikha... Phir jab apnay iski confirmation kardi tu aik hee sawal tha mere dimaag main * kahin ye hapnophobia tu ni* aur Abhijeet k reaction ny ( briefing ) uska rash behave karna...cheekhna chillana... Mere py hamla karna aur phir jab ap aai tu apko emotional blackmail karna , mere shak ko yaqeen main badal dia... Yes , He was suffering from hapnophobia but don't worry humny aik seerhi paar karli hai...ab wo itna loud react ni karaingy...hosakta hai BP measure karna...Drip change karna etc jaisy choty choty kaam wo ab apsy karnay ko kahain...But still wo scar rahyga... Jisko hum ahista ahista khatam karaingy... ( strongly ) par Mr Daya mere treatment main ap dhakal andazi ni karaingy... ( calmly ) mainy apko unsy piyaar... Care jatany ko kaha hai... Hamdardi ya himayat karny ko ni... Bht baar mere treatment k doran Mr Abhijeet apko kamzor karnay ki koshish karaingy... Par apko mazboot hona paryga...Daya ( low tone ) " Main poori koshish karunga doctor... Dr Verma ( seriously ) reports agai hain Daya... Daya with great fear looks at doctor and then look down . Even he have not the courage to ask about the results . Dr Verma after feeling his silence informed him as " Reports negative aai hain Daya " Daya let out a sigh of relief . He feels himself light...The burden... The fear , he was bearing for long suddenly vanishes ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _A dark Cold room...He is sitting in front of a bright screen...He pauses the video playing in front of him and shuts down his laptop...He leans against his chair and tries to relax his extremely pressurized nerves... But the burden on his soul increases more... He sighed and closes his eyes... A small try just to ran away from this burden...But how long it can be ?_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya softly forwards a spoon full of soup in front of him . He is about to opens his mouth . When a memory reflects before his eyes " A bruised hand forwarding a bite of roti " He shouts loudly " Ni " and jerks the spoon , results spoon is on floor . Daya shockingly asks " Abhi ye kia kia " Abhijeet rashly shouting " tum jao ( pushing Daya ) jao yahan sy... Mjhy ni peena ye soup ( he picks up the soup bowl and throws it on the floor ) Dr Verma angrily enters inside and said " Mr Abhijeet ye kia tamasha laga rakha hai apny... Aju baju aur bhi patients hain ( calmly ) theek hai soup ni peena na apny... Tu main phir drip laga daita hoon " Abhijeet calms down after hearing this and replied " Ni soup theek hai...drip ni ( he clutches Daya's forefinger in scare ) Main pee lunga soup " ( gritted his teeths ) Dr Verma " Good ( ordering Daya who is in dilemma as Abhijeet itself grabs his finger like a scared child ) Chalo Daya ab apnay bhai ko soup pilao ( glare Abhijeet ) aur mjhy poora bowl khali milna chaiya ( warning tone ) bina kisi nakhry k warna Drip ( wink ) Dr Verma left the room and Daya caringly starts feeding Abhijeet... Who took soup this time without any rashness..._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice " Hello Daya baita kaisy ho ( in loving tone ) Abhijeet kaisa hai " . Daya in composed tone " haan Sir main theek hoon ( tries to smile but tears escapes from his eyes ) mjhy kia hua hai... Abhijeet soa raha hai Abhi tu... ( explaining ) doctor ny kaha hai... Zakham gehra hain...time lagy ga heal honay main... Kuch Abhijeet bhi dar gaya hai... Apko tu pata hai na uss ( refer to_ _ **Eps Maut ka Chakarvyu )**_ _suraang walay hadsy k baad sy kitna sensitive hogaya hai wo... ( he gives reason to the caller on Dr Verma's signal ) Acp replied " Hmm...( adds ) acha wo team Abhijeet sy milna chah rahi thi ...tu bus uss DCP Chitrole ko report submit karky evening tak aingy hum log " Daya ( low tone ) okay Sir...!_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya comes out from Abhijeet's room as he drifted in deep sleep due to seductives . Dr Verma ( who is coming out from one of the cabin ) shouts " Daya aik minute rukna zara " Daya nodes in yes . Dr Verma after finishing his conversation with Nurse marched towards Daya . Dr Verma ( patted his back and adds ) " sogaya Abhijeet "... Daya replied " hmm " Dr Verma " tumny kuch khaya "...Daya replied " Ni " A smile takes birth on doctor Verma's lip , He replied " chalo g ye tu barya hogaya ( sweetly ) mainy bhi kuch ni khaya hai ( offering him ) chalo sath main milky khaty hain " Daya is about to deny his offer but Dr Verma forcefully took him towards his cabin . Dr Verma orders 4 sandwiches and 2 coffee on intercom and starts his conversation . He tells Daya about his observations regarding Abhijeet as " mjhy lagta hai Abhijeet ko kuch pareshan kar raha hai ( thinking ) may be jab wo gayab huy...jaisa k apnay bataya tha Mr Daya...hosakta hai un dino ki yadeein ussy pareshan kar rahi hoon... Jo scars Abhijeet ko uss kamry main lagy jahan sy wo apko milay unka scare... Abhijeet k dil main baith gaya hai ( strongly ) hamain bus uss scare ko jar pakarny ni daina hai ( low tone ) magar kaisy...jab tak hamain ye pata ni chalaiga k exactly hua kia tha Abhijeet k sath hamain apnay observations k through hee kaam karna paryga...( warning ) magar Daya abhi Abhijeet py zor mat dijia ga... Jab tak wo khud sy na bolain ...ap bhi mat puchiya ga " Daya replied " hmmm ( curiously ) aik baat puchun doctor " Dr Verma replied " haan puchiya na Daya " Daya asked him " Dr Verma Abhijeet ny mere pilany py soup ni piyaa ulta bowl hee phenk dia par jab apnay kaha tu khamoshi sy soup pee lia , kun ? " Dr Verma chuckles and tell him " bus itni si baat main hee phans gai ap Mr Daya ( seriously ) baat ye hai k patient rash kun behave karta hai...sawal ye hai k patient aisy assaults k baad akela ( correcting ) tanha kun rehna chahta hai... ( calmly ) islia k uss hadsy sy jury choty choty pieces kahin na kahin hamari normal batoon/acts main chupy hoty hain...jo hum patients k sath karty hain...( Dr verma in alert tone " ab apka answers Mr Daya " ) baat sirf itni si hai jab Abhijeet ny spoon ko push kia tu uski ankhoon main aik dar daikha tha mainy ( sighed ) mainy usky uss dar ko drip waly dar sy replace kardia ( brief in simple way ) i mean uski attention divert kardi ( smiles ) islia uska mind divert hogaya...alert hogaya k kahin main phir sy na ajaun...aur usny rash behave kia bina wo soup pee lia " Daya ( understandably ) " ohhh " Dr Verma forwarding the plates of sandwiches ( angrily warns Daya ) " issy poora khatam karna hai...bina nakhry k ( smirk ) warna mjhy apko bhi drip lagani parygi Mr Daya " A sweet crimson red grin appears on his face , Daya replied " G...theek hai doctor " Dr Verma ( praising ) " waisy dono bhai hain baray samjhdar... Bari jaldi samjh jaty hain " Daya smiles and asked him " Doctor Verma ACP Sir aur team Abhijeet sy milna chahti hai " Dr Verma replied " ye tu achi baat hai Mr Daya par ap ki awaz main ye dar kaisa hai " Daya in stammering tone " Doctor Verma wo Abhijeet ka reaction " Dr Verma ( understandably ) ohh..! Tu islia dar rahy hain ap Mr Daya ( relaxly ) koi ni Mr Daya hum sambhal laingy Abhijeet ko ap team ko mana mat kariya mjhy Abhijeet ka reaction jan na hai ( warning ) par asal baat na Acp Sir ko aur na hee team ko pata chalni chaiya...ap unsy bus itna hee kahaingy k extreme torture k karan Abhijeet thora dar gaya hai...aur ye baat ap Abhijeet k samny kahaingy... ( explaining ) daikhiya aisy cases main patient duniya sy chupny lagta hai... Ziada logon k honay sy darta hai... Aik dum sy uska confidence zero hojata...agar ap ye baat Abhijeet k samny bolaingy tu uska confidence barhyga... WO team ko daikh k na hee daryga aur na hee ghabraiga...Daya understandably nodes with " hmmm " When a nurse in extreme panic state distrubs them as " Sir wo patient "_


	5. SCARE ( 2 )

**A Big collective " THANK YOU " to all my baccha'zzz and Extremely SORRY for delayed update . I know mere sweet Bacha'zzzz ny iss chapter ka bht intezar kia hoga but guys meri Ammi ki tabiyaat bigar gai thi achanak sy….unki Biopsy honi hai….please ap sab pray kariya ga . A humble request from this small writer . Aur ye long wala update as a penalty .**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

" _Voice in smirk tone " Hello Abhijeet , Bhool tu ni gai mjhy " Abhijeet who is sleeping under the effects of seductive jerks badly " Voice in evil tone " Mainy socha k tum mjhy yaad kar rahy hogy tu chali aai main tumhary pass " Abhijeet opens his eyes with jolt and sacredly looks at the window , Where she was sitting . She descended down from the window and come close to Abhijeet while asking as " Dukh raha hoga na " She massages His skin , where drip is invaded inside . Abhijeet struggles to freed his skin under her finger pores while shouting as " Dur hato mjh sy….hath mat lagao mjhy " . Girl in loving tone " Shh ( patted his shoulder ) main tumhain iss zindagi sy muqt tu karany aai hoon yahan ( in magical tone ) azab lagti hogi na ye zindagi ( calls him ) tu aao na " . She walks towards the window and stands on its frame and stated as " Aao na Abhijeet ( with pleading eyes ) main tumhain lainy aai hoon " . Abhijeet nodes in No . She smiles beautifully and speaks as " Theek hai abhi mat aao tum…par tumhain apnay sath lai jany k lia main har roz aungi " She finishes and jumps from the window . Abhijeet jerked loudly while shouting as " Ni "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya along with Doctor Verma in running mode enters inside the room . Doctor Verma taking the charge orders nurse to prepare for cardiac jerks while signals Daya to calm Abhijeet down . Daya takes the jerking body inside his embrace while cupping his face as " Abhijeet hosh main aao ( patted his cheeks ) Abhijeet daikho koi ni hai yahan bus main hoon " Abhijeet who is in jerking mode trying to stop something invisible " Daya again pats his cheeks as " Abhijeet ( softly shakes him ) ankhain kholo daikho koi larki ni hai yahan " . With these life filled voice, Abhijeet body starts coming in relax mode . As his senses came back, He looks at Daya with pleading gaze " Daya ussy rook wo kud rahi hai " He murmurs and becomes unconscious . Doctor Verma who is ready with equipments starts treating Abhijeet while nurses pushes Daya out of the room ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He is strolling tensely in the dark corridor, When his sight caught a glimpse of mandir in one corner . He with baby steps walks towards there . He strikes the bell hanging in front of the small temple and folded his hands while kneeling down . " Bhagwan please mere Abhi ko theek kardo…ussy larny ki shaakti do " He prayed to God ._

 _Dr Verma came out from the Abhijeet's room with defeated expressions . Daya leapt over him with " Doctor wo Abhijeet…. kia hua ussy…..aisa behavior…uska sharer poora neela " He shivered while speaking . Dr Verma sighed and speaks worriedly " Pata ni Daya….main khud heeran hoon…Afternoon sy wo theek tha….kafi calm behave kar raha tha….team k sath bhi theek ( correcting ) bht khush tha…phir ye cardiac arrest ka attack kaisy….wo bhi itna severe " Daya closed his eyes and sat on a chair with thud . Dr Verma silently patted his shoulder while consoling as " Daro ni Daya ( in encouraging tone ) hum monitor kar rahy hain ussy….( thinking ) kia pata tranquilizers ki dosage ziada hogai ho hum sy ya phir ye sirf hallucinations ki waja sy hua ho "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He remembers evening events…_

 _ **~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~**_

 _CID team along with ACP Sir who is looking disturbed, bombarded Abhijeet's room . Freddy with tears of happiness in his eyes , tries to hug Abhijeet as " Sir apnay tu hamain dara hee dia tha ( sacredly ) apka kuch pata bhi ni chal raha tha tu…Daya Sir kitna pareshan hogai thy " . Abhijeet stops him in mid way through his hand while replying as " Freddy main ab theek hoon ( rudely ) hug karny ki koi zaroorat ni hai " . Daya immediately comes on cover while diverting freddy's attention as " Freddy ro kun rahy ho ( hugs him ) tumhary Abhijeet Sir ab theek hain ( clearing his throat ) doctor k muttabiq bus wo thora dar gai hain….islia ukhry ukhry huy hain " He said in loud tone . ACP Sir looks at Daya with suspicious gaze but did not opens his mouth . Abhijeet comes on relax mode after hearing this and feels sooth in his heart that at least Daya is with him . The atmosphere is then turns into a pleasurable company, Where Daya feels for the first time, The curve of Abhijeet's lips, after a bunch of bad incidents . He really feels sooth grips his shattered heart . Dr Verma who is eyeing Abhijeet's every reaction mumurs as " Dar gehra hai par itna ni k apno ke piyaar ko maat dai saky…..ghao bhar rahy hain…..ab iss dar ko bhi maat hogi….( stress ) sheh-maat "_

 _ **~ ~ FLASHBACK ENDS ~ ~**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Next Day Dr Verma is wheeling Abhijeet's chair while chit chatting healthily . When his phone interrupts their session . He picks up the call and comes in one corner after applying the brakes of Abhijeet's wheel chair . Abhijeet who is enjoying this session with Dr Verma makes an irritated face . Just to pass the time, He reads the department name plate hanging in front of him . As he read, His eyes widened in great shock, He struggles to moves his wheel chair, When the room in front of him shivers with a loud crying voice . Abhijeet in extreme panic state jerked badly while moving his limbs, due to which he falls down in between a room's door and corridor . The sight in front of him freezes his heart . A memory reflects before his eyes " A lifeless body….An iron chair…left on the mercy of cruel current . Dr Verma turns back while cutting the call and his smile vanishes in a minute . He in running mode rushed near Abhijeet who is nearly losing his consciousness…._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Doctor Verma comes out from the ward after attending Abhijeet and found Daya is glaring him with red eyes . Dr Verma ( hiding his eyes ) tries to speak as " Daya wo main " Daya ( cuts him as ) " Mjhy koi safai ni chaiya hai doctor ( in straight tone ) mjhy Abhijeet ka discharge chaiya hai " Dr Verma ( denying ) " Ni Daya main Abhijeet ko bina fit declare kia discharge ni kar sakta ( explains ) aisy Abhijeet ki jaan ko khatra bhi ho sakta hai ( meaningfully ) kal daikha na tumny " Daya in anger replied " Jo aj hua wo bhi mainy daikha doctor ( stressed ) aur waisy bhi apnay Bhai ka ilaaj kahan karana hai aur kahan ni iska decision lainy ka haq sirf mjhy hee hai " Dr Verma stubbornly replied " Bilkul theek kaha tumny Daya ( smiles ) poora haq hai tumhain apnay Bhai py ( meaningfully ) jo baat 2 logon tak hai ussy kun dhindora peet k har aik ko batana chahty ho….Abhijeet ka ilaaj kahin aur sy karana chahty ho ( angrily ) tu jao kara lo….main abhi kar daita hoon discharge….magar doctor ko kia bology tum haan….( He with long steps left the place )_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He heard a knock on his cabin's door so replied as " Ajao " Daya in head down mode stepped inside . Dr Verma glance at him and then again busy himself in doing his work . Daya in low tone initiated as " I am sorry Doctor " . Dr Verma cuts him as " Agar sorry bolny aai ho Daya tu mat bolo ( meaningfully ) main samjh sakta hoon…..10 saal ka experience hai main jaan sakta hoon k aisy cases main victims k relatives py kia beeti hai…aur aj jo hua wo koi mamooli baat ni hai " . Daya in low tone replied " Hmm ( moistly ) Abhi ko aik bhi kharooch ajai na tu mera dimaag kaam karna band kar daita hai " . Dr Verma continued as " Mera theek ussi samay py phone bajna jab Abhijeet mjhy batany wala tha k kal wo kis larki ko chilla chilla k kudny sy mana kar raha tha " Daya in confused tone " Ap kehna kia chahty hain doctor " . Dr Verma in lost tone " kuch nai ( diverting Daya's mind as ) mainy abhijeet ki medicines main aik injection barha dia hai jo usky hallucinations ko kum karyga ( briefs ) mainy check kia hai tranquilizers ki over dose ki waja sy ni aya tha wo attack Abhijeet ko ( in determined tone ) it's a case of hallucinations " . Daya ( sacredly ) " wo theek tu hojaiga na doctor " . Dr Verma replied " Bilkul ( paused ) aur aik session hai mera usky sath aj sham ( meaningfully ) agar Daya tum ana chaho tu zaroor daikhna ( stressed ) par mjhy rokna ya tokna mat ( advising him ) behtar ye hai k mere session k doran tum Abhijeet k aas pass bhi mat rehna kun k jo kal hua aj wo phir sy hoga….wohi takleef wohi dard….kal wo sab aik incident tha aur aj wo sab janbojh k hoga " . Daya closed his eyes and replied " Ni main aunga bhi ( strong tone ) aur session daikhunga bhi " . Dr Verma smilingly replied " Daya tumhari yehi will Abhijeet ko wapis lai aigi apni full form main "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He in irritated tone said " Yaar Daya 2 din hogai hain mjhy iss hospital main ( in extra sweet tone ) please mera discharge karwao na ( nudging him ) " . Voice " Bilkul ni ( briefing ) apky zakham abhi kachay hain Mr Abhijeet aur jab tak wo poori tarah bhar ni jaty main apko fit declare ni karunga " He said in an adamant tone . Abhijeet looks at the new entery and mumurs " Afat " Dr Verma chuckles and replied " Mr Abhijeet ap chahy afat khain ya kharoos main apko discharge ni karny wala ( caringly ) wo kal k lia sorry ( in low tone ) main apko chor k side py chala gaya aur ap gir gai " He purposely lied . Abhijeet looks at him with suspiciousness sideway his eyes are having a shade of relaxation too . Daya meaningfully exchange his glance with doctor Verma and unnecessarily cleared his throat as " Main bahir chala jata hoon apko check up karna hoga na doctor " Dr Verma praisingly replied " Kia baat hai Mr Daya mere sath reh k ap kafi samjhdar hoty ja rahy hain ( winks ) " Daya shyly lowers his head in down mode while grinning ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Corridor echoed with footsteps and a Familiar entity appears on the door . Every COPS eyes are glued to the bureau entrance . Where DCP Sir in his kharoos avatar are showing his teeth . Everyone sighed in extreme frustration while their ears are waiting for any bad news from him . ACP Sir came out from his cabin and welcomes him as " Sir ap yahan bureau main koi kaam tha kia ( sweetly ) apnay anay ki takleef kun uthai hamain bula liya hota na " . DCP Chitrole scanning ACP Sir whose eyes are showing a tinge of red due to sleeplessness , replied " Haan wo ye Avantika ki case file py sign kardia tha mainy ( looking here and there ) tu socha tumhain dai dun aur sath hee sath bureau ka bhi jaiza lai loon ( in casual tone ) waisy tumhary yajooj majooj ni daikh rahy ( smirks ) kahin gai huy hain kia " . ACP Sir in composed tone replied " Sir Abhijeet hospital main hai tu " DCP Sir cuts him and complete the sentence as " Tu Daya Abhijeet k kanoty sy lag k baitha hua hai ( imitating ) na jany kab baray baby ko feeder chaiya ho ( stressed ) hai na ( angrily ) Daya ki chutti sanction kis ny ki " . Team angrily clench their fists on this statement . ACP Sir ( hiding his eyes ) replied as " Sir mainy " . DCP Sir angrily ordered as " Tu main uski chuttiyaan abhi k abhi cancel karta hoon ( chewed ) Mahashy sy kaho bht chuttiyaan mana li ab thora hath pair bhi tor lay…Huh " . He marched outside after stamping the file on bureau's central desk ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Dr Verma settles him on a wheel chair and in calm tone informs him as " Mjhy apko blind fold karna hai Mr Abhijeet" . Abhijeet protested as " Blind fold kun doctor aisehi theek hai na " . Dr Verma whispers in his ears " Aik surprise hai apky lia " Abhijeet curiously mumurs " Surprise , konsa surprise doctor " Dr Verma smiles and replied as " Arrey Mr Abhijeet agar pehle sy surprise bata dia tu phir wo surprise kahan raha ". Abhijeet in irritated tone replied as " Hmm , theek hai phir kariya blind fold " . Dr Verma praises him " Good " . Dr Verma is tying blind fold around his eyes when that Black/Dark room memories reflects before his eyes . Abhijeet becomes panicked and jerked his body while shouting as " Kholo please….Ni bandhna mjhy ye blind fold ( pleading ) please doctor issy mat bandhiya " . Dr Verma signals Daya to come inside and relaxes Abhijeet . Daya on doctor's signal slowly came closer to Abhijeet and silently patted his hand's back . Abhijeet after feeling Daya around him struggles to touch him while pleading as " Daya….( silence ) Daya…tu hai na ( strongly ) daikh main janta hoon tu hai mere aas pass ( pleading ) please yaar tu issy khol dai ( Avantika's devastated face reflects before his eyes , He shouts ni ) Daikh tere Abhi ko dar lag raha hai " . Daya is about to unties the knot of that black cloth when Dr Verma grabs his hand while nodding in No . Daya after taking encouraging vibes from Doctor Verma whispers in Abhijeet's ear as " Haan Abhi main yahin hoon ( lovingly calls him ) aao na Abhi main yahan hoon " Abhijeet tries to follow that life filled voice while struggling to moves his wheel chair . Dr Verma helps and guides him to move that wheel chair while Daya after keeping a safe distance from Abhijeet continuously calls him till they reached their destination . He with so many pangs/regrets in his heart stepped inside that room and exits through the emergency door . Abhijeet after feeling silence around him calls " DAYA " . Dr Verma from outside the room ordered him as " Abhijeet ab tum apna blind fold khol sakty ho " . Abhijeet sacredly with trembling hands removes his blind fold . He becomes freezes seeing the equipments around him . Outside, Dr Verma presses the play button and marched towards Daya who is looking lifeless ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _A digital screen pops out from the roof and starts playing several videos having an essence of shock videos . Inside the tough cop experiences the wildest brutality of his life, Where his own Brother pushes him in this hell . He knows that, he cannot escape, It's his brother's trap ,so he does not bother to moves towards the door . He has to bear these sound, these equipments, these voices full of anguish, His sleeping mind starts working with slow pace . A broken smile crept on his lip with a whisper " Ye tu nai acha ni kia Daya " . He closes his eyes and wait that might his heart does not betray him and stops beating ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Dr Verma sits beside the pale body and holds his cold hand, tries to give warmth . He looks at Daya and then initiated as " Wo haar raha hai Daya….Wo jeet bhi kaisy sakta hai….uski jeet tu khud yahan baithi matam mana rahi hai ( meaningfully ) usny haar man li hai Daya….usny har man li hai jo kabhi haar ni manta…..Uski jeet tum ho Daya….agar aj Abhijeet ny haar man li tu wo phir kabhi kisi py vishwass ni karyga ( stress ) kisi py bhi ni ( encouragingly ) kia tum yehi chahty ho Daya " . Dr Verma patted his back and then marched towards him team ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

" _Kia tum yehi chahty ho Daya " , That question hammers his head . It's not just a question . It's a tight slap on his face . Yes, he cannot be weak at this time, He has to be strong ( in determined tone ) For his Abhi . He stands up and grabs the mike lying beside him ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

" _Abhi " . He does not bother to opens his wet eyes and ignore that voice completely . " Khafa ho mjh sy ( in surrender tone ) Theek hai ho jao ( pleading ) par please apni ankhain kholo ( moistly ) daikho ye dar hamain hara raha hai….mere Abhi ko hara raha hai ( meaningfully ) aur Abhi ki har main tu Daya ki bhi haar hai na ( lovingly ) Kia tum apnay Daya ko harana chahty ho ( wiping his wet eyes ) Boss Dr Verma sy shart lagai thi mainy k mera Abhi iss kamry main akay bilkul bhi ni daryga balky aik bahadur sipahee ki tarah hansty muskuraty wapis aiga iss kamry sy ( naughtily ) 50,000 ki shart thi Abhi ( encouraging ) aur ye shart tu tumhain hee jeetni hai boss ( cutely ) tumhary Daya ki izzat ka jo sawal hai " . His Voice diminished but Abhijeet opens his fire filled eyes . He smiles like a dare devil and grabs the iron chair, His body jerked loudly while touching it but he does not care . He breaks the every single equipment present in that shock room like breaking that statue of scare creating boundaries around him….!_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice in naughty tone " Bhai Daya tumhary Abhi ny tu mera bara nuqsaan kardia yaar ( He makes sad faces ) mere nuqsaan ki saari bharpai ab tumhari jaib sy hogi ( winks ) " . Daya murmurs under his teeth " Idea kis ka tha ( he makes an innocent face ) mainy tu kaha tha apko bhai jisy ap sher samjh rahy ho ( in loud tone ) wo sher ni Babar Sherha hai ( stressed ) ab bhugtu parainaam ( he shows thenga ) " . Dr Verma chuckles and said " Pata hai Daya kal jab Abhijeet team k sath khush tha tu us mai mainy larnay ki aik choti si ramaq daikhi thi ( meaningfully ) par aj wo chooti si ramaq aik aag…aik junoon ki shakal main samny aai mere ( in strong tone ) Bus ab wo din dur ni jab Abhijeet apnay iss dar ko maat daiky apnay zakhmon k sath samjhoota kar laiga….unhain maazi ka hissa samjh k….unhain bhool k agay barh jaiga ( in desirable tone ) aur mjhy uss din ka shidaat sy intezar hai Daya " . Daya in lost tone replied " Uss din ka tu mjhy bhi bht intezar hai doctor " . Dr Verma in serious tone told " Waisy Abhijeet apnay pairoon py chal k uss kamry sy bahir aiga mjhy umeed ni thi ( explaining ) mainy tu team ko bhi ready rakha tha magar aisa ni hua it's a good sign Daya uski will power bht strong hai aur sab sy barh kar aisy halat sy guzarny k baad bhi kaam kar rahi hai ( forwards some papers ) ye Abhijeet ki EGG reports hain jo k bilkul theek aai hain ( calmly ) haan uness ( 19 )bees ( 20 ) ka farq hai magar Abhijeet ki condition ko daikh k utna tu expected tha hee ( meaningfully ) iska saaf matlab ye hai k Abhijeet ko cardiac arrest usky Dar/Khauf ki waja sy aya hai ( confusingly ) magar aisa konsa dar hai jo Abhijeet na tu bol pa raha hai aur na hee chipa pa raha hai ( sighed and then continued in meaningfull tone ) Patient ki chupi acchi baat hai magar aik had tak ( in serious tone ) Abhijeet k case mai unki will power ( briefs ) andar hee andar sab bhar k rakhna kuch na bolna ye sab aik dewaar ki tarah beech main hayal ho raha hai hamary aur usky khauf k beech ( in strong tone ) Abhijeet ki chupi torny ka waqt agaya hai Daya ( in encouraging tone ) aur ye kaam tumhain karna hoga Daya " . Daya sacredly looks at Dr Verma and takes 2-3 steps back while nodding in No . He in nostalgic state mumurs as " Ni main kaisy….main ye ni kar sakta ( he hits with a chair behind him ) main itna be-rehaam ni hoon k usky un zakhmoon ko jin sy wo bhaag raha hai phir sy hara kardun ( he sits on the chair with thud ) main ye ni kar sakta ( he hides his face in his palm and started crying silently ) " . Dr Verma patted his back while replying in calm tone as " Insaan ko koi cheez jab tak hara ni sakti jab tak k wo khud har ni maan lai ( strokes his hairs ) ye aagni parikhsha tu tumhain hee daini hogi Daya " ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice " Kia soch rahy ho tum ( smirks ) jab tum khudko dhoka ni dai sakty tu dusroon ko kia dogy ( in cruel tone ) Kia tumhain Daya ki ankhoon main piyaar dikhai ni daita hai ( showing him mirror ) ni Abhijeet tum darty ho k agar sach bol dia tumny tu Daya ki wo piyaar bhari nazrain tarass main badal jaingy…wo tarass khany lagy ga tumpy….hamdardi jatany lagy ga " . 2 Voice " Abhijeet daikho main aagai ( in loving tone ) mera hee intezar kar rahy thy na tum ( softly ) kaisy bataogy tum sab ko ( in evil tone ) kia seh paogy tum sabki tarham bhari nigahain ( denying ) ni na ( forwards her hand ) tu aao na ( caringly ) main tumhain lai janay aai hoon….sabki nazroon sy chupany k lia….iss zalim duniya k sawaloon sy bachany k lia ( calls him ) aao na " . Abhijeet descended down from the bed and slowly takes baby steps towards window pane . 1 Voice " Kia tumhain apnay aur Daya k atoot rishty py bharoosa ni hai ( Abhijeet tries to stand on the window pane ) Tumny daikha na kaisy sab k samny ussy tumhara maan rakha ( after 2-3 tries, he with trembling feet makes himself stand on that wooden frame ) phir kaisy shak kar sakty ho tum usky khuloos py….uski niyaat py….un ankhoon main tumhary lia sirf piyaar hoga tarass ni chahy phir kaisy bhi halat kun na hoon " . 2 Voice smiles broadly while Abhijeet shockingly looks at figure standing beside his bed while glaring him sarcastically . 1 Voice " Haan Abhijeet Daya ko sach bata daina chaiya tumhain ( softly ) ab aur chupi acchi ni hai tumhari taqqat tumhary sath hogi tu tum lar sakogy har dar sy ( meaningfully ) tumhary bhai ka piyaar tumhara har zakham bhar daiga " . 2 Voice " Abhijeet tum chalo mere sath ( calls him ) aao " . 1 Voice " Jana chahty ho na tum tu jao magar ye mat bholna k aj jo hua wo koi iitefaq ni tha ( shouts ) haan Daya ko kuch hissay pata hain iss sachai k jinhain bharna tumhain hai ( meaningfully ) tum khud ko andhere mai rakh sakty ho par apnay bhai ko ni jo tumhari khamoshi bhi parh sakta hai " . She is about to jump from that window pane, When Abhijeet himself pushed her and tries to climb down from that wooden pane . When his foot slips and he falls outside the window in darkness . He closes his eyes and thinks it is his end, When a strong force grips his hand and held it tightly . Voice " Abhijeet mera hath pakro ( he tries to pull Abhijeet up) main kuch ni honay dunga tumhain ( He shouts and calls Dr Verma for help )" Abhijeet in semiconscious state murmurs " Tu agaya yaar " . Daya in tears replied " Main kaisy ni aata yaar ( he with much force pulls him up ) chal ajaa yaar " . Abhijeet becomes un conscious till then . Daya hugs him with a whisper " Itni asaani sy ni jaany dunga tujhy yaar "_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_


	6. SCAR VS SCARE

**A BIG THANK TO ALL FOR THEIR PRAYERS/ DUA/LOVE**

 **GD : Ahaan Choty Pakshi ko khoob maza aya na chapter parh k , DOOD DOOD ( wink ) aur Bhai hum choti Meow hee hain islia plshh hamain chota sa hee rehny do ( tight hugs ) Aww inni tareef ( Meow cheeks becomes red ) Pal aik baat bolain , ye chappy parh k ap pakka marogy hamain ( winks ) Thank You so much Pallot for encouraging this small Meow….Take care**

 **GUEST : Aww , Yup baccha choty bhai thy na wahan phir kaisy baray bhai ko kuch hota ( winks )**

 **GUEST : Aww , Thank You so much baccha**

 **GUEST : Aww, maza aya na…!**

 **GUEST : Aww, pasand aai na DUO moments baccha , Good**

 **GUEST : Keep liking small efforts from this small writer…!**

 **LOVE DUO : Thank You so much baccha**

 **MR : Aww mera chunna munna baccha relaxing this small Meow ( sniff…sniff ) Yeah Baccha umeed py duniya qaim hai , so don't worry Meow relax hee hai…Happy , Aww chapter parh k maza aya na , Meow khush hui , lo g apnay bola aur ACP Sir ka reaction agaya iss chgapter main read it aur acha lagy ya bura batana zaroor haan..Take Care**

 **SANIA 313 : Thank You so much Baccha , Here is your update..Enjoy…!**

 **SHIKHA SHARMA : Aww matlab iss choty bacchy ny jaam k chappy parha hai , Good g ( winks ) apky question ka answer is chapter main mil jaiga ( tight hugs ) Thank You so much dear waisy bacchy hum super ni hain , Superman ny sun lia na tu meri shamat ajaigi ( winks ) Take Care**

 **GUEST : Aww Baccha ye tu bht bari baat kehi di apnay iss choty sy writer ko ( tight hugs ) kahin heart attack hee na ajai iss Meow ko waisy THANK YOU iss sweet compliment k lia , means a lot to me**

 **MINIMICKY : Awww mele chotu Mickey mouse ko pasand aya na chappy ( winks ) waisy chotu mickey kum kum hee accept kara karo iss choty sy writers sy uppar ka dabba pora khali hai Meow ka ( sacchi ) Hmm, Yup GOD is Great , Ameen… Aww zaroor rakhain gy khayal ni tu update kaun daiga ( winks ) Take Care**

 **RAPUNZEL 313 : Ahh bacchy apki user I'D kamal ki hai , Meow loves it ( winks ) Aww chappy parh k maza aya na tu do taali ( tight hugs ) Thank You so much baccha for liking this small Meow tiny efforts , Arrey Meow tension laity ni daiti hai , InshAllah apnay jaisa kaha hai waisa hee ho, Take Care**

 **MASOOMA ANSARI 93 : Aww Thank You so much baccha itni dhair saari duaon k lia ( Ameen ) Hmm, bht intezar karaya iss Meow ny sholly , Aww acha laga chappy , chalo shukar apki expectations k according chapter chala gaya , Thank You so much for encouraging this small Meow, Take Care**

 **LUV CID DUO DOSTI : Awww itna barhya laga chappy , Thank You , Daikho humny ziada intezar ni karaya aur update kardia**

 **SGJ : Aww Thank You so much**

 **ROCKING DUO : Aww mera energy booster , Arrey ni G hum worry ni hoty baccha ulta dusroon ko worry karty hain ( winks ) Thank You so much baccha apki prayers k lia ( Ameen ) Acha laga na chappy , Yaaay , Aain horror movies , Hmm bacchy ko horror movies pasand hai lagta hai , Yup Baray Bhai ko choty bhai jaldi sy theek kar daingy aur phir wo kharoos sy Dr bhi tu hain na ( winks ) Thank You so much , Take Care**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He came out from the ward and a worried figure leapt over him as " Abhi theek hai na doctor " . He replied " Hmm ( looking lost ) Daya zara aao mere sath ( explains ) kuch baat karni hai mjhy " . Daya sacredly looks at the doctor and asked " Kia baat hai doctor ( hiding his eyes ) ap kuch pareshan lag rahy hain ( impatiently ) Abhi theek hai na " . He in casual tone replied " Tum aao tu sahi phir baith k baat karty hain ( patted his shoulder encouragingly ) daro ni ( smiles ) He is absolutely fine ( sighed ) Thank God , hum waqt py agai thy ( paused ) ni tu ( he left ) " . Daya shivers on that thought and with baby steps follows Dr Verma towards his cabin ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _An extreme restless figure is swinging on a arm chair in a fast rhythm . He was sitting in a room completely dipped in dark . When another entity appears from the door and in caring tone ask " Kia baat hai pardyuman 2 din sy main mehsoos kar raha hoon k tumhain kuch pareshan kar raha hai ( looking here and there ) aur Bhai ye itny andhere main kun baithy ho ( naughty tone ) main 2 din k lia conference k chakar main Pune kia gaya ( stressed ) tumny tu rog hee laga lia khud ko " . He On/Off the light switches disturbs the later so shows his irritation as " Kia yaar Salunkhey band kar na lights ko ( still his hand on his eyes ) andhera acha lag raha tha " . Dr Salunkhey in meaningful tone teases as " Wohi tu bolun main k ACP Mumbai ko andhere main baithny ka shauq kaisy ho gaya hai ( stress ) aj kal ( in casual tone ) Mohan bata raha tha k theek sy kha pee bhi ni rahy ho tum ( taunts ) bemar parna hai kia ( patted his shoulder ) koi naya case aya hai ( sighed ) uski tension hai kia " . Acp glaring in vacuum asked " Jab koi ghalti jurm lagny lagy ( pauses ) bojh lagny lagy ( meaningfully ) tu kia karna chaiya hai Salunkhey " ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Dr Verma in straight tone " Daya wo victim ( scratching his head ) kia naam tha uska " . Daya in disturbed tone replied " Ap Avantika ki baat kar rahy hain kia " . Dr Verma in calm tone said " Haan Avantika ( in curious tone ) kia bana uska ( in simple way ) I mean uski body ( trying to choose right words ) uska aantim saaskar ( clarifying ) ni matlab uska ( he left incomplete ) " . Daya in calm tone replied " Rehne dain doctor main samjh gaya ap kia puchna chahty hain ( sighed ) Avantika ki body bureau k morgue mai hai ( in guilty tone ) hum sab ka dehan Abhijeet aur cases ki taraf itna tha k uski body ka aantim saaskar ni kar saky hum ( glance at Doctor ) aur phir ye kaam tu laash k gharwalon ka hota hai na ( low tone ) par yahan tu uska koi hai hee ni bus bhai tha jo mar gaya " . Dr Verma in audacity tone " Matlab Avantika ka akhri rituals ni hoye hain " . Daya in curious tone " Magar Doctor yun iss tarah achanak apnay Avantika ka kun pucha " . Dr Verma in hesitant tone " Daya tum Atmaon py / sharer py vishwas rakhty ho . Daya leans against his chair ( uncomfortably ) and said " Doctor ap kehna kia chahty hain please saaf lafzoon main boliya na "_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Dr Salunkhey recovering from his dilemma, mumbled as " Tum Nakul ko yaad kar rahy ho Pardyuman " . ACP denying " Ni " . Dr Salunkhey sighed and replied in meaningful tone " Jab apni ghalti pata chal jai na tu intezar ni karna chaiya ussy sudharny main " . ACP Sir in straight tone " Aur agar koi parshatap ni kar saky tu " . Dr Salunkhey sits in front of ACP and holds his hand " Tu phir hamain uss ghalti sy sabak laina chaiya hai ( look into his eyes ) ussy rooh py bojh bana ny k bajai dimaag py bojh bana na chaiya hai ( sweetly ) aur phir apni pori koshish karni chaiya k wo ghalti dhurai na jai " . ACP Sir in moist tone " Aur agar dair hogai ho tu " . Dr Salunkhey in meaningful tone told " Tu phir ( stressed ) aur dair ni karni chaiya hai " . ACP in deep thinking replied " Hmm ( repeats lostly ) tu theek kehta hai mjhy aur dair ni karni chaiya hai " ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Dr Verma leans against his desk and initiated as " Daikho Daya main baat ko ziada ghumaonga ni ( in meaningful tone ) mjhy kahani sun ni hai " . Daya confusingly " Aain….Kahani " . Dr Verma in strong tone " Haan Kahani ( stressed ) wo Kahani jo sirf tum mjhy suna sakty ho iss waqt " . Daya hiding his eyes " Ap kis kahani ki baat kar rahy hain doctor ( wiping his forhead ) mjhy kuch samjh ni araha " . Dr Verma in playful tone " Magar mjhy tu sab samjh araha hai Daya ( glaring him ) tumhary hathoon ki ye bechaini , nazroon ka na milna aur tumhary mathy py paseeny ki ye bondain mjhy sab samjha rahi hain ( shouts ) Mjhy sach jan na hai ( looks into his eyes ) Avantika ka sacch " . Daya trying to escape from the scene as " Wo mjhy ACP Sir ko call karna hai ( excuses ) main Abhi ataa hoon " . Dr Verma denying " Theek hai jao ( threatening ) kal tak ka waqt hai tumhary pass ( meaningfully ) Senior Inspector Abhijeet chaiya ho tu yahan ajana ( chewed ) kahani sunany , warna ( pauses ) apnay Abhi ko ghar lai jana " . Daya really comes in trouble after hearing such straight tone of doctor ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Whole Night, He is sitting in the frozen corridor fidgeting with What to do or What not ? He really becomes a sandwich between his COP and BROTHERLY responsibilities ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Morning comes in their way, He stepped inside his brother's ward who is still sleeping . Figure lovingly pecked his forehead due to which he stirs in his sleep . A single drop made its way from his eyes with a whisper " I am sorry Abhijeet , mjhy tumhary jazbaat hamary ilawa kisi aur ko batany parh rahy hain ( lovingly ) Par ye zaroori hai na baccha , bus tum jaldi theek ho jao main kuch aur ni chahta " . He exits from the room with heavy heart ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _An Elegant figure crosses the corridor and enters inside the room . He looks at the entity lying on a bed breathing with the help of mask . He slowly came closer to him and stares at his innocent face whose heart is storing so many stabbed marks . He softly strokes his hairs while wiping his wet eyelashes . When His sound sleep disturbs due to continuous interruption between Him and his dreamland . He makes an irritated face with a weak whisper " Daya " . The figure up his head and mouthed " Baita tum jag gai , so sorry main tumhain jaga na ni chahta tha ( looking here and there ) Daya ni hai yahan ( guessing ) shayad kahin bahir gaya hoga " . Later clutches the figure's wrist with " Sir ap pareshan mat hon ( trying to sits ) waisy bhi ye mera uthny ka hee time tha " . Figure smoothly scooped his half upper body while asking as " Baithna chahty ho kia " . Later tilt his neck in Yes so the other entity makes him sit in a half lying posture ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Figure with pounding heart stepped inside after getting permission from the owner of that room . Owner glances at the coming figure and tauntingly chewed as " Ho gaya faisla (stressed ) discharge papers ready kardun kia " . Figure really takes a sigh and grins while replying as " Ni uski zaroorat ni parygi , main sunata hon na ( stressed ) kahani " . Later chuckles and replied as" Main aisy hee thori kehta hoon k tum dono bhai bht zaheen ho ( smiles ) Daikho aj prove bhi mil gaya hai ( offering him a seat ) aao baitho na , khary kun ho abhi tak " ._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Sharp Shine scanning the eyes, master in hiding asked " Sir ap achanak yahan " . Later in lost tone ask as " Kia apnay baity ko daikhny k lia mjhy kisi bahany ki zaroorat hai " . Sharp Shine hurriedly denied as " Ni Sir , wo mera ye matlab ni tha , par ap kafi dull lag rahy hain , eyes bhi kafi laal laal ho rahi hain apki ( caringly ) Sir kia ap ko koi baat pareshan kar rahi hai " . A curve takes birth on his Senior's face as His Sharp Shine knows him better than himself , But still did a weak try to divert his mind as " Ni tu ( scratching his head ) Haan wo Bureau main kaam ki kafi tension chal rahi hai na tu " . Sharp Shine in a specific tone calls him " Sir ( in casual tone ) Main janta hoon cases apko utna pareshan ni karty ( meaningfully ) jitna k apka extra tej dimaag apko tang karta hai ( lovingly pleads ) Boliya na Sir " . ACP Sir sighed as he caught badly by His Sharp Shine ._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya opens one of the windows of Past and initiated as…._

 **November 23 , 2003 ki baat hai ye , pury bureau main halchal maachi hui thi kun k ACP/DCP/DIG Sir aur HQ k kuch higher commandos CID Mumbai bureau , k Conference room mai sar joory khary thy ( teasingly smiles ) Pata hai kis lia ( smirks ) Wohi purana sa ghisa pita funda ( chewed ) Mantri g ka baita gayab tha aur unhain apni rally k lia high security chaiya thi ( taunts ) Baita tu mil gaya aik Bar k low quality room sy ( chewed ) full talli halat main ( in lost tone ) Hum Rally ki Exit/Entrance ki scanning kar rahy thy k tab hee achanak bahir Bureau main hangama khara hua ( sighed ) DCP Sir ny window sy check kia tu aik 20-22 saal ka larka aur usky sath khari aik lambi si chadar main lipti larki ko wo larka bht mazbooti sy pakra hua tha , Freddy aur uss larky ki apas main bht garma garam behass ho rahi thi , DCP Sir ny ishara sy ACP Sir ko kuch kaha aur un hony Abhijeet ko order dia k kuch bhi karky unko abhi k lia rawana kardo phir bhaly hee kal bulwao lo magar abhi k lia mantra g priority hain hamari , Abhi bahir gaya aur unhain kal anay ko bola magar phir bhi wo ni manay , issy pehle k wo larka abhi ko baat ki nauyiaat samjha pata ACP Sir ny DIG Sir k kehny py intercom sy Abhijeet ko bola k kuch bhi kar ky chahy tu zor zabardasti sy hee sahi unko abhi bhaij dia jai ( Dr Verma in curious tone ask " phir " ) Daya replied " Phir hona kia tha ( taunts ) Akhir ko tu hum thy unky hee THALU ( chewed ) hamain tankhuwa tu isi government k hathoon milti thi na ( teasingly ) ye jawab mila tha Abhi ko jab usny behass ki aur ghalat ko ghalat kaha ( sighed ) maan li unki baat , Abhi ny wapis kardia un dono ko bina kuch suny " .**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Senior in straight tone " Abhijeet baita mjhy sab pata hai k uss kamry main kia hua tha " . Abhijeet becomes restless, His heart beat increases sideways Blood pressure too . Abhijeet in trembling tone ask " Sab ko " . ACP Sir getting the question replied " Ni Abhijeet sirf mjhy ( consoling ) please baita tum pareshan mat ho ( eyeing the graphical lines on ECG machine ) hum baad main baat karaingy " . He tries to escape from there and calls any doctor , When Abhijeet tugs his index finger as " Aur ap itny din sy iss baat ka bojh lia ghoom rahy ( scolding ) islia uss din jab mjhsy milny aai thy tu bhi mjhy pareshan lagy " . ACP Sir hung his head down while speaks in low tone " Tumny sab kuch khamoshi sy kun saha baita ( in pinching tone ) bataya kun ni k ye sirf tumhary akele ka faisla ni tha ( with tinge of salt ) Mjhy maaf kardo baccha ( folding his hand ) hamary karan ye sab kuch tumhary sath ( He left as the amount of salt makes his throat tunnel soar )_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya low tone " Manta hon humny ghalat kia ( in helpless tone ) Par Seniors k agay hamari kahan chalti hai ( moistly ) Abhi ny bht protest kia tha magar kia hua aj ( with tinge of fire and salt ) khud usky sath hee ghalat hogaya " . Dr Verma sighed and forwards a glass of water to Daya while patting his hand's back purposely . As Daya calms down , Dr Verma in curious tone throws another question as " Tu jab Avantika k Bhai py jurm sabit ho gaya tu tum logon ny kuch kar ny ki koshish kun ni ki ( He left the question un finished ) . Daya in lost tone replied while taking water sip by sip as his body is shivering due to Fear/ Pain / Helplessness . " Jab wo hammer striken case aya tu ACP Sir usi din aik mission py chaly gai thy aur Bureau CID Mumbai , ACP Shishodia handle kar rahy thy ( briefs ) DCP and ACP Sir ka joint venture k through . Hum kuch bhi ni kar pai because Forensic Report ki aik copy already DCP Sir k pass thi aur unky strict orders thy k uss larky ko Asylum hee transfer kia jai ( chewed ) aur ye kaam bhi Abhijeet sy hee kar waya DCP/ACP Sir ny ( taunts ) khud back foot py rahy aur Abhijeet ko cover py khara kar dia . Wo larka duhaiyaan deta raha par humny apnay ( chewed ) Senior's k kehne py kaan band kar lia thy ( in lost tone ) Hum sab khary thy wahan ( taunts ) tamasha daikhny par thy tu circus k madari hee na jinhain kaam kisi chabi bharny waly khilony ki tarah hee karna tha….!_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet un folds ACP Sir's hand and in painful smile replied " Apky Sorry kehny sy kia hoga Sir ( questioning ) jo ho chukka wo wapis ni asakta ( meaningfully ) bandooq chahy kisi ny bhi chalai ho , wo tu hamesha pardy main hee rehta hai na , Log bandooq chalany waly ko ni daikhty ( taunts ) bandooq kis k kandhy py rakh k chalai gai hai usy hee pathar marty hain ( teasingly ) Aj ap apnay dil py bojh lia phir rahy hain , mjhy sorry bol rahy hain ( chwed ) Kal ko DCP/DIG Sir akar sorry bolaingy ( asking ) ussy kia hoga ( smiles teasingly ) kuch bhi ni bus mere daman main Sorry ka aik anbaar lag jaiga ( stressed ) invisible anbaar ( meaningfully ) Farq issy hai k Hamain ye sochna chaiya ( stressed ) tha ( pauses ) K jis khuda ny Aurat ko ye vardhan dia k uski kokh baccha jannay ki salahiyat rakhti hai uski izzat ziada zarori hai ya Mantri g ki RALLY ( chewed ) jis main unhony sirf apnay wadon ki aik lambi na khatam honay wali list ginwani thi , chand meethe bol , aik adh projects jinsy unki jeeb bhi khoob bhary aur awam ko jhansa bhi dia ja saky ( taunts ) aur bus votes ki bharmaar unky daman main ( sighed ) main ye ni kehta k unki Rally ni honi chaiya thi ya hum unhain protection ni daity ( pauses ) zaroor daity Sir ( in strong tone ) par agar hum uss larky ki baat bhi sun laity tu aj bht si zindagion main ye toofan ni aata ( explains ) hamary pass itni bari team thi kia un main sy koi aik adh officer unki baat tasaali sy ni sun sakta tha , hum tu andar apni meeting kar hee rahy thy na Sir ( taunts ) Magar ni Mantri G , Baray aadmi thy na tu sab officers ko attention rehna tha , kisi ka dehaan idhar udhar ni hona tha , alert rehna tha ( chewed ) kahin bureau k andar hee koi unhain mar na daita ( asking ) hai na Sir…!_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya stands and looks at the watch , said " Abhi k uthny ka time hogaya hai Doctor , main chalta hoon ( chewed ) waisy bhi story tu khatam hogai hai ( taunts ) bataiya ga zaroor kaisi lagi hamari bebassi ki kahani ( stressed ) . He with shuddering steps marched outside . Dr Verma jerked his head with a whisper " Inn kantoon ki chubhan nikalna zaroori thi Daya ( pauses ) tumhary andar sy bhi aur usky andar sy bhi " . He remembers…._

 **At Night, When he was coming out from a ward after checking his patients . He heard the ringer of his cell . He picks up the call without looking at the caller I'D showing unknown number as Hello, G kaun " . On the other side, later says something and Dr Verma after fixing his appointment with one of his patient cuts the call, to push another giant bear so , He marched towards Him .**

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_


	7. EK NAYA SAVEERA

_**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY ACTIVE/SILENT REVIEWERS**_

 _ **Sorry Friends Now I cannot reply to your reviews * thori si stressed hoon main aj kal * but I will reply you after this Chapter Pakka**_

 _ **My Precious GUEST READERS And LOVE DUO ( Baccha last part main ACP Sir ny Dr verma ko call ki thi aur Abhijeet Sir sy milna ka kaha tha taky unky dil ki baat jaan sakain wo aur Dr Verma Daya Sir ki )…SGJ…MR….MASOOMA ANSARI…LUV CID AND DUO DOSTI…SANIA…ROCKING DUO…SHIKHA SHARMA, Thank You So Much For Supporting Scare and This Small Writer .**_

 _ **Hamesha Hansty Muskuraty Rahiya * Tight Hugs To All ***_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _He is about to push the door while wiping his eyes lashes , When heard as : " Sir apny apnay Senior ki baat maani aur mainy apnay Senior ki ( injuredly smiles ) Baat tu wohi hui na , Hum apnay apnay Seniors k hathon mai kia hain ( looks at ACP Sir ) Sirf aik kath putli hee na ( chewed ) . ACP Sir in low tone says " Main bht sharminda hoon baccha ( in extreme regret ) Main koshish karoonga k ainda aisa na ho " . Abhijeet cuts him in determined tone " Ni Sir humny koshish ni ( pauses ) ye karna hee hai chahy kuch bhi hojai ( in deep tone ) Hum CID Bureau mai sections bana sakty hain ( meaningfully ) jaisy hospital mai hota hai na , Har department alag , Har department ka doctors ki designation alag ( strong tone ) bilkul waisy hee ( looking in Vacuum ) Nai aur behtreen officers ka selection karky hum unko apni qabiliyaat sabit karnay ka mauqa dai sakty hain " . Voice in encouraging tone " Bilkul kar sakty hain Abhi ( comes closer to him ) Aur iss sab mai main tumhara bharpoor sath dunga ( holds his hand tightly ) . ACP Sir lovingly spreads his hand over both heads as " Mjhy tum dono par garv hai Abhi Daya " . Duo at once replied " Aur hamain ap py naaz hai Sir ( grins badly ) humny ye sab seekha tu apsy hee hai na ( meaningfully ) pauda tu apnay hee laga tha na Sir " . Voice in extreme happiness said " Aur isilia kehte hain k har andhere k baad aik naya saweera hota hai " . Daya asked him as while ignoring the voice " Sir waisy ap yahan itni subha subha " . Both Dr and Sir exchanged a meaningful glance and replied " Tu kia main apnay baity sy milnay ni asakta ( angrily ) ya usky lia bhi mjhy permission chaiya hai " . Daya stammers as " Ni Sir mera wo matlab ni tha " . Dr Verma clears his throat as " Waisy tu Sir ( stressed ) mai yahan Abhijeet ko daikhny aya tha par lagta hai meri ab yahan zaroorat ni hai ( smiles ) ilaaj tu pehle hee ho chukka hai , marham bhi lag chukka hai ( in thoughtful tone ) Bus ab aik akhri keel taboot mai thokna baki hai " . Trio at once ask " Wo kia doctor " . Dr Verma in meaningful tone " Kehte hain lohay ko loha kat ta hai bilkul usi tarah ye sab jahan sy shuru hua wahin sy khatam bhi tu karna paryga na " . Daya in scared voice ask as " Ap kehna kia chahty hain doctor " . Dr Verma in calm tone " Yehi k Avantika ki body ko aantim saaskar dainy ka waqt agaya hai ( sighed ) ussy aagni Abhijeet daiga " . Abhijeet body jerks loudly after hearing this and he holds Daya's hand more tightly ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

" _Yaar tu kuch puchy ga ni " . Later who is standing near the window , look at the gleaming stars and replied " Jis panay mai dard hee likha ho ussy baar baar parhna hee kun Abhi ( meaningfully ) Hamain aisy panna ko mitta daina chaiya yaar aur agar mitta ni sakain tu uss panay ko pallat k dusra panna khol laina chaiya hai " . He looking in vacuum said " Hmm ( initiated ) Main Avantika ki aantim veedhi karnay ko taiyaar hoon yaar " . Later shockingly turns back and stared him . He feeling his gaze upon him said " Aisy mat ghoro mjhy main serious hoon ( meaningfully ) Avantika ko insaaf na sahi mukti hee dila kar iss panay ko pallot kar agla panna khola ja sakta hai ( naughtily ) Aur tumhara uss kharoos doctor sy jhagra hua hai kia , baray ukhry ukhry lag rahy thy sahab aj usky sath " . Voice " Ahem Ahem " . He looks at the door and un expectedly a sentence slips from his tongue as " Ye ap har ghalat time py hee kun tapakty hain " . Dr Verma chuckles and replied " Mere sar py na antenna lagy huy hain do do ( Abhijeet with Really Look stares him ) so he corrected as invisible antenna hai ( raising his collars ) Sirf mahan logon k pass hee hota hai ( chewed ) aur jab koi meri tareef ( winks ) karta hai tu isski baati blink karnay lagti hai " . Daya in rash tone " Hogaya ( looks at him like he will eat him anytime ) Ap yahan kun aai thy " . Dr Verma taunts as " Dr patient ka room mai kun aata hai haan " . He signals nurse to push him outside while Daya protest as " Main kun jaun bahir " . Dr Verma teases as " Kun k ap katti hain shayad ( stressed ) aur main katti walay logon ko koi special favour ni daita hoon " . Abhijeet who is enjoying the flaming bond replied " Par mere tu dost hai na ap ( buttering ) please ab tu discharge dai dijia " . Dr Verma in adamant tone " Main na makhan ni khata hoon Abhijeet ( massaging his tummy ) motta jo ho jaunga ( winks )" . Abhijeet grumbles as " Huh ( warning ) main bhaag jaunga yahan sy ( threatening ) batai dai raha hoon " . Dr Verma in proud tone " Main Olympic mai racing champion reh chukka hoon ( smirks ) tumhain jhapat kar pakar lunga ( pointing towards window ) aur ye kafi oonchai py hai , yahan sy kudogy tu ( pause ) phir sy hospital hee ana paray ga ( winks ) soch lijia ga Mr Abhijeet " . He starts checking EGG machine/BP/changing Drip bag replied " So behtar ye hai k kal CBT session tak ruk jao ( calmly ) phir daikhty hain Pandit g ko kab bulana hai " . Daya in confused tone " Aain pandit g ko kun bulana hai bhai " . Dr Verma in amazed tone said " Arrey ap gai ni Bhai Sahab ( ignoring his question ) Abhijeet tumny bht acha faisla lia hai ( encouragingly pats on his shoulder ) aur yehi sahi bhi hai " . Abhijeet nodes assuringly while Daya in extreme irritation said as " Main bahir jar aha hoon ( in loud tone ) Yahan tu kissi ko main dikh hee ni raha hoon " . Dr Verma replied " Good decision Mr Daya ( winks ) main tu kab sy ye keh raha hoon apko " . Daya grumbles " Huh ( in announcing tone ) Kutti khatam ( chewed ) Ab theek " . Dr Verma checking himself replied as " Hmm ab better lag raha hai ( cupped his belly ) paith mai dard bhi foran hee kum ho gaya " . Abhijeet who is witnessing all the ishara's/Taunting arrows between the two cracked into a big laughter ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Two heads impatiently peeping inside while colliding with each other, When one said as " Kia lagta hai apko doctor ( tensed tone ) Aj kia honay wala hai " . Later in calm tone replied " Safai ( forwarding lemo paani ) ye lo enjoy karo ( winks ) Baad main apnay Bhai ko bhi pila daina , bht zaroorat hogi aj ussy iski " . He angrily glares him so later backs as " Acha theek hai ni kar raha disturb tumhain ( murmurs under his teeth ) waisy bhi karodhit bhaloo sy panga kaun lai " . He nodded and resumes back at his glaring job, Where inside his brother is standing having jharoo in his hand, It was the same shock room , Where once Abhijeet did a great mess . Now he is on Mission Safai assigned by his kharoos doctor ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Abhijeet angrily displacing the broken instruments/equipments while blabbering as " kisny kaha tha tor phor karnay ko pata bhi hai k Doctor sahab khumbhkaran ki aulaad hain ( Stamped the chair and then cried as Ouch ) Har ultay ka seedha maujood hai unky pass magar ni karni thi na man mani ( closed the cabinets with voice ) tu ab bhugto ( chewed ) Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko kaam wali bai bana k rakh dia hai ( He looks at the glass window ) Main na shikayat karunga ACP Sir sy ( threatens them in loud tone ) daikh lijia ga ( chewed ) " . Dr Verma acts as he did not hear those threats so said " Kia kaha Abhijeet ( smirks ) dobara sy bolna ( innocently ) mainy suna ni Yaar ( showing pakory they are having with lemo paani as ) Pakoray khaogy yaar ( licking his fingers ) Saachi bht mazay k hain " . In return, The innocent doctor is rewarded with the deadly glare from the sharp shine, He was famous for ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Voice in naughty tone " Yaar Abhijeet ( Rubs his finger over the furniture present in the room ) saachi iss safai ko daikh k mera dil kar raha hai ( naughtily ) k tumhain farig kardoon " . Abhijeet throws the duster towards the doctor in rash while Daya doing commentary as " Bacch k rehiya ga Doctor ( winks ) ye khamoshi toofan k anay sy pehle ki khamoshi hai " . Abhijeet in naughty tone " Tu kardi jia na farig ( winks ) main koi aur achi la dunga ( smirks ) " . Dr Verma's jaw drops at the floor while Abhijeet moves forward after patting on his shocking friend's shoulder as " Hosla mere dost Hosla " . Daya said in excited tone " Aur toofan tham gaya ( smirks ) un fortunately aj Senior Inspector Abhijeet k hathoon aik doctor ka khoon hoty hoty ruk gaya ( tries to add sad tinge in his voice ) Tch..Tch . Now both fierce bhaloo leapt over honey bhaloo as " Acha bachoo bara maza araha hai na ( chewed ) Aj tu teri khair ni ( both bhaloo's did Hi-Fi ) " . Abhijeet folding his sleeves as " Aj tu main tera halwa bana k hee rahunga " . Dr Verma adding yummy tinge as " Wah…Wah ( tries to smells ) mjhy tu khushboo yahan tak arahi hai " . Honey Bhaloo with horrified expressions looks at the both bhaloo's who are marching towards him ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Voice ( forwards something while naughtily winking ) " Pandit g ko bulanay ka waqt agaya hai ( seriously ) Reports k according progress achi hai uski ( smirks ) Discharge ka socha ja sakta hai ( leans against desk ) Daikho Daya itna bara hadsa hua ( sighed ) usky kuch reminisces tu rahaingy na ( briefs ) achanak sy uska hapnophobic ho jana , rash behave karna , andhere sy darna ,kisi band jaga py jaty huy ghabrana , logon mai ghulna milna na chahna ( holds his hand ) aisi situation mai tum khud ko calm rakhna aur usky sath koi zor zabardasti mat karna ( looks into his eyes ) ye phase temporary hoga 1 din…2 din…3 din ( pressed his hand after finding scare sparkles inside his eyes ) phir ni ( pushes him encouragingly ) samajh rahy ho na Daya " . Daya replied as " G Doctor " ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _They are glaring at a burning pyre and the aroma around him is a bit saddy . Abhijeet who in deep thinking feels for the first time that the sooth starts gripping his soul and mind . The rage burning inside him starts becoming more and more colder . The regret he was having from the first day of that scar session is turning into satisfaction . Daya takes him out from his thoughts as " Kia soch rahy ho boss " . Abhijeet glaring at the pyre replied " Yehi k sukoon kaisy milta hai yaar " . Daya holds his hand and said in loving tone " Ghar chalain yaar " . Abhijeet in calm tone " Chalo " . Dr Verma hugs both as " Apna khayal rakhna dono ( shakes hand with both ) chalo phir mulakat hoti rahy gi ( whispers in Abhijeet's ear ) mjhy intezar rahyga nai wali ka ( winks ) " . Abhijeet replied while smirking as " Bilkul "_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _Two entities are standing in front of their Sweet Home . They both shares a tearily glance and after finding an encouraging nod in that glance steps forward . Abhijeet in lost tone said " Bht intezar kia na iss waqt ka yaar " . Daya in soggy yet smiling tone replied " Hmm bht intezar kia apnay Abhi ko wapis yahan lanay k lia " . He invaded the key inside it's hole and enters inside while holding each other's hand tightly ._

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _AFTER ONE MONTH :_

 _They are enjoying their Quallis ride as it is a morning time when cool breeze is enveloping the atmosphere . He is looking extremely happy as twinkling stars are dancing in his eyes . Daya storing his happy face, inside his eyes asks as " Boss khush ho na tum ( in over whelming tone ) aj tumhara sapna jo poora hogaya hai " . Abhijeet looks at the chirping bird and replied " Bht Khush " . In between this, They reached bureau, Where whole team is waiting for them in front of a new building standing beside their shining Bureau . Abhijeet with moist glance look at the infra structure, When feels a pull on his hand . He looks at Daya and then marched towards the team . ACP Sir in proud tone said " Aao mere sheroon aao ( in loving tone ) Daikho aj tum dono ki koshishon sy ye sapna haqeeqat ban gaya hai ( encouragingly pats over their shoulders as ) Chalo ab dono iss building ka inauguration bhi kardo jaldi sy ( naughtily ) Bhai team wait kar rahi hai building ko andar sy daikhny k lia " . Abhijeet replied in joyful tone said " Sir sirf hum dono ribbon ni kataingy apko bhi hamara sath daina hoga ( meaningfully ) Soch chahy kisi ki bhi ho pehli eent tu apnay hee rakhi thi na sir " . ACP Sir moistly glance at his both Left/Right hand and then nods . Trio cuts the ribbon and stepped inside the building in the never ceasing cheering voices of their team . He looks at the plate suspended from the ceiling showing ways to different wings named as i.e : CID Trauma Wing…CID Public Dealing Wing….CID Robbery Wing…CID Criminal Wing etc . Daya looking at the happy faces of his brother and father says to him " Insaan zindagi mai bht ghaltiyaan karta hai par wo sabsy behtareen insaan hai jo apni ghaltiyoon sy seekhy ( wiping his eyes ) Aur CID ny hamesha apni ghaltiyoon sy seekha hai aur agay bhi seekhta rahyga " . Abhijeet with satisfied smile on his face can see a new future of CID Bureau with more Shine and Dignity!_

 _ **~ THE END ~**_


End file.
